I Love You
by Chieya
Summary: Aku mencintaimu. Aku ingin membagi kisah hidupku bersamamu. Cuma kamu. Aku tidak akan membicarakan masalalu yang hanya akan menyakiti kita. Maukah kau melupakan dia?
1. Kekasih 8 Tahun

**Woooooaaaah ini fanfic pertama saya hehe.**

**Semoga dapat menghibur ya**

**.**

**Judul:** I Love You

**Chapter 1:** Kekasih 8 Tahun

**Cerita:** I Love You © Chieya

**Nilai:** T

**Genre:** Persahabatan; Romantis

**Pairing**: KazuRin

**Peringatan:** AU, OOC, Ancur, Gaje, dll.

**.**

**.**

**~ Selamat Membaca ~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Kariiin ayolah apasih yang kamu harap dari dia itu?" tanya Miyon dengan kesinisannya yang kental pada suaranya. Bibirnya yang tipis tampak cemberut. Sahabatku ini cantik, tapi belakangan ini ia selalu memasang tampang perang setiap bertemu denganku.

"Apa maksud pertanyaan anehmu itu Miyon?" elakku halus. Aku sesungguhnya sudah tau kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Topic yang mulai menjemukan untukku. Karena hanya ada ketidaksepakatan di antara kami.

Miyon memutar bola matanya.

"Kamu sangat tahukan kalau kita sedang membicarakan tentang pacarmu itu, Kuga"

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Jin-_kun_?" tanyaku dengan suara yang terkesan santai. Sekilas, aku mengecek pie di dalam oven. Makanan ini sengaja kubuat untuk memenuhi permintaan Jin. Dia memang penggemar berat pie. Dan, aku tidak keberatan untuk memanjakan lidahnya.

"Pasti itu untuk Kuga" tebak Miyon dengan nada yang menjengkelkan.

"Iya" balasku pendek.

"Bukankan kalian hanya menjual brownies?"

"Jin-_kun_ pengecualian. Kamu juga. Ah Miyon mau cake apa? Biar kubuatkan."

"Cake yang salah satu bahannya jantung Kuga. Ada?"

Aku hanya tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan sahabatku ini.

"Karin dengar, kamu itu hanya dimanfaatkan saja olehnya" tukas Miyon.

"Dia tidak memanfaatkanku!" kataku pelan "Dia mencintaiku," imbuhku sedetik kemudian

"Itu karena kamu buta. Tidak bisa melihat kenyataan dengan jernih!"

Miyon memang berlidah tajam. Dia selalu berterus-terang tentang apa pun perasaannya. Kadang kala membuat jengah juga. Tapi, aku sudah terbiasa dengannya. Mengingat sudah lima belas tahun kami bersahabat. Tapi, Miyon juga memiliki hati paling lurus yang pernah kukenal. Itu sebabnya aku tak tersinggung dengan semua ikut campurnya pada hidupku. Miyon selalu menginginkan yang terbaik bagiku—sahabatnya belasan tahun—dan orang-orang yang dicintainya.

"Kuga itu tidak benar-benar mencintaimu. Lihat kalian sudah pacaran delapan tahun! Tapi, tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau hubungan kalian akan meningkat. Berapa umurmu sekarang, Karin? Dua puluh lima! Aku saja sudah hampir menikah. Padahal, aku dan Yuki baru pacaran satu tahun lebih."

"Jin-kun ingin konsentrasi ke pekerjaannya dulu" belaku.

"Dan, kamu percaya omong kosong itu? Yaampun, Karin, dia itu sudah jadi bintang yang terkenal. Sampai kapan dia harus memikirkan pekerjaannya? Apa kamu ingat waktu kita SMA dulu? Dia selalu memanfaatkan hubungan kalian untuk mendapatkan nilai yang sempurna. Dia selalu memintamu untuk mengerjakan tugasnya. Ingat, tidak?" tambahnya.

Aku terkekeh. "Itu sudah lama sekali Miyon. Dan, Jin-_kun_ sama seperti anak laki-laki lainnya. Malas bikin tugas. Terlebih lagi diakan sudah jadi artis dari dulu. Pasti sibuk"

"Tidak ada yang separah dia! Itu yang kumaksud memanfaatkanmu. Itu hanya satu contoh saja" Miyon menghembuskan napas. Aku mengabaikan komentarnya. "Aku yakin, saat ini dia pasti sedang menimbang-nimbang untuk mencari kekasih yang lebih muda darimu. Terlebih lagi diakan artis terkenal" hasutnya lagi.

Ada yang menghantam dadaku, tapi aku menetralisirnya dengan tawa kecil yang datar.

Miyon mendekatiku "Bagaimana kalau kamu membuka hati untuk cowok lain?"

"Aku tidak berniat untuk meninggalkan Jin-_kun_. Memulai dengan orang lain, berarti harus dari awal lagi. Aku tidak mau membuang-buang waktu!"

Himeka masuk ke dapur. Kakak sulungku ini sedikit lebih rendah dariku. Rambut indigonya dibiarkan menyentuh bahunya. Bibir dan alisnya, sedang mirip buah _almond_, pipinya agak _chubby_, dagunya cenderung persegi, dengan hidung yang langsing meski tidak terlalu tajam.

"Masak apa, Karin-_chan_? Ada pesanan lagi? Sudah sore ini, kenapa kamu sendiri yang menangani? Karyawan yang lain sudah pulang ya?" tanyanya heran melihatku masih berkutat di depan oven sambal mengenakan celemek.

"Biasa Himeka-_chan_, lagi menderita demi memenuhi keinginan si Kuga itu" sindir Miyon. Dia dan kakak sulungku adalah seteru abadi bila itu menyangkut dengan Jin. Mereka tidak menyukai kekasihku itu. Sementara Kira dan kedua orang tuaku lebih memilih untuk netral dan tidak banyak berkomentar.

Anehnya, kali ini Himeka tidak menyambar umpan yang disodorkan Miyon. Dia malah memberi isyarat dan mengajak sahabatku itu untuk meninggalkanku sendiri. Sungguh kejadian yang langka. "Kalian ke mana?" tanyaku.

Mereka akan mendapat kepuasan bila dapat menyiksaku. Dan, itu artinya tidak menjawab pertanyaanku.

* * *

Jin tampak menawan dengan kaos putih dan jeansnya. Aku sangat suka melihatnya tampil sporty seperti ini.

Kami sebaya, dan mulai menjalin cinta sejak kelas dua SMA. Jin adalah lelaki yang sabar meski kadang bisa meledak-ledak juga. Sementara aku lebih tenang. Dalam banyak cara, aku selalu mengalah. Mungkin ini yang membuat Miyon dan Himeka menilai Jin selalu memanfaatkanku. Belakangan ini Jin sudah lebih tenang. Kukira, aku membawa pengaruh baik kepadanya. Tampaknya usia dan pengalaman membuat Jin lebih bisa menahan diri. Harus kuakui, aku sangat mencintainya.

Jin adalah lelaki berkulit putih. Tingginya sekitar 175 sentimeter. Belakanya ini dia mulai gila dengan olahraga. Rambut Jin berwarna hitam gelap. Sangat sesuai dipadukan dengan mata onyxnya. Bibirnya penuh dan kemerahan karena dia tidak pernah merokok. Saat Jin tersenyum, aku merasa hari mendung pun akan berubah sangat cerah. Bahkan, karena senyumnya aku bisa merasakan hatiku menghangat mengingatnya.

"Hai, dewiku! Kamu habis perang dimana?"

Aku tertawa sambil menunduk untuk melihat penampilanku sendiri. Ada tepung dibeberapa bagian kausku, "Aku baru selesai membuat pie untukmu. Ayo masuk, Jin-_kun_!"

Jin mematapku dengan pandangan penuh mohon maaf, "Ano Maaf Dewiku, aku tidak bisa lama-lama. Selesai ini masih ada pekerjaan yang menanti. Kamu…..tidak masalah,kan?"

Sebenarnya, aku ingin mengajak kekasihku makan malam. Berdua saja dalam balutan suasana romantic, meskipun akhir-akhir ini Jin sangat rewel soal makanan. Namun, sepertinya mustahil. Belakangan ini Jin sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

"Karin-_chan_…"panggil Jin sambil melihat jam tangannya. Tampak sekali kalau dia sedang terburu-buru.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Pergilah" kataku setengah hati. "Pienya gimana?"

"Aku bawa saja. Terima kasih ya Dewiku, kamu selalu mengerti".

Aku tersenyum kecut. "Tentu saja. Kalau begitu tunggu sebentar"

Aku menghilang ke arah dapur dengan cepat dan kembali lagi hanya sekitar tiga menit kemudian.

"Ini!" aku menyerahkan sebuah kantong berisi kotak persegi yang berisi makanan favorit kekasihku.

"Kamu memang pacar paling hebat" pujinya. "Aku pergi dulu ya Dewiku"

"Dia orang yang egois" Miyon tiba-tiba sudah berada di sebelahku. Aku lupa kalau Miyon masih ada di rumahku. Dan, dia pasti tidak mau melewatkan satu detik pun untuk mengamatiku dan Jin.

"Dia sedang ada pekerjaan. Masih untung dia mau mampir ke sini"

"Sudah berapa lama kalian tidak perrnah kencan berdua? Tiap minggu makhluk menyebalkan itu selalu menghabiskan waktunya dengan pekerjaannya. Pekerjaan lebih penting untuknya"

Aku menghela napas. Miyon pasti bisa melihat wajahku yang berubah murung dan gelap. Namun, kata-kata yang meluncur dari bibirnya ada benarnya juga.

"Karin ayo kita bersenang-senang"

"Hah?!... Apa rencanamu" memecah lamunanku.

"Hmm gimana kalau nonton DVD? Dengan memesan _pizza_?"

"Film apa?" tanyaku kemudian.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu judulnya. Yuki baru membeli DVD-nya dan dia promo ke mana-mana kalau ceritanya keren" Miyon mengacungkan kedua jempolnya ke depan wajahku. Miyon dan Yuki pasangan yang kadang membuatku geli.

"hmm. Okelah. Aku mandi dulu ya" Ucapku langsung menghilang saat memasuki kamar mandi.

"Ide bagus. Baumu sudah mirip kambing"

"Sialan!" teriakku dari dalam.

Aku berlama-lama mandi dengan air hangat yang berasal dari _water_ _beater_. Hanya aku dan Himeka yang ada di rumah. Mama dan Papa pergi mengunjungi teman lamanya yang sedang sakit. Sementara Kira sudah dijemput pacarnya sejak tadi. Katanya mereka mau menonton.

Aku keluar dari kamar dengan mengenakan kaos dan celana panjang sesetel. Tapi Miyon malah mengomeliku dan menyuruhku untuk mengganti baju.

"Kenapa harus ganti baju? Kitakan Cuma di rumah saja." Tolakku.

"Mana tau nanti Yuki mengajak jalan-jalan, masak kamu memakai baju kayak gini?"

"Gampang, aku tinggal ganti baju."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak sekarang saja?"

Bosan didesak-desak Miyon, akhirnya aku menurutinya. Aku memakai sweater rajut warna cream dan jeans putih. Miyon bahkan mendesakku untuk memakai bedak dan lipstick. Tadinya, dia masih ingin aku memakai mascara, tapi kutolak mentah-mentah.

Yuki memang datang membawa segepok DVD dan seorang lelaki berwajah ramah. Yuki dan lelaki itu sama jangkungnya.

"Karin-_chan_ ini sepupuku, Niki"

Kami berjabat tangan. Miyon memperhatikan dengan keseriusan yang sangat mengherankan. Niki berkulit cokelat, berambut hitam, berhidung sedang, bermata tajam yang menawan, dan bibir yang seperti seolah selalu tersenyum. Secara keseluruhan, lelaki ini menarik.

* * *

Miyon memperhatikan setiap bahasa tubuhku dengan penuh minat, membuatku merasa seperti sedang dikuliti.

"Apa pendapatmu tentang Niki?" tanyanya penuh rasa penasaran setelah akhirnya dia memutuskan menginap di rumahku dan menemaniku menonton DVD milik tunangannya. Himeka yang sedang ditinggal suaminya bertugas, ikut bergabung.

"Keren." Jawabku singkat.

"Cuma itu?"

"Termasuk kriteria idaman perempuan."

"Lalu?" matanya bersinar penuh minat.

"Lalu apa?" tanyaku lagi.

"Tertarik untuk mengenal lebih jauh?"

"Nggak!"

Dua manusia itu saling bertatapan dengan jengkel.

"Kalian lupa kalau aku masih punya pacar?" aku kesal juga.

"Iya" jawab mereka serempak.

"Sudah ah, aku mau nonton dulu!" sergahku.

"Karin, aku…"

"Sudahlah, Miyon! Berarti kita jalankan rencana B," seru kakakku dengan mengedipkan mata.

"Apa yang sedang kalian rencanakan? Pasti bukan sesuatu yang baik" tebakku.

Himeka dan Miyon hanya tertawa penuh misteri dan mulai berbisik-bisik dengan suara rendah. Aku kesal sekali. Aku tidak suka saat mereka terlibat pembicaraan yang tak kuketahui, termasuk rencana memperkenalkanku dengan Niki, lebih dekat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Chieya: Hallo maaf ya kalo ceritanya gaje hehe baru pertama soalnya. Di tunggu reviewnya ya. Mohon bantuannya


	2. Perjodohan?

**Well ini lanjutan yang pertama. Maaf ya kalo gaje.**

**Judul:** I Love You

**Chapter 2:** Perjodohan?

**Cerita:** I Love You © Chieya

**Nilai:** T

**Genre:** Persahabatan; Romantis

**Pairing**: KazuRin

**Peringatan:** AU, OOC, Ancur, Gaje, dll.

**.**

**.**

**~ Selamat Membaca ~**

**.**

**.**

Akhir-akhir ini Miyon dan Himeka seperti melupakan tentang hubunganku dengan Jin. Mereka tidak lagi mengintimidasiku untuk mencari pengganti Jin. Mungkin ini karena Miyon yang tengah sibuk dengan rencana pernikahannya bulan depan dan Himeka yang sedang mengalami masa ngidam berat.

Tapi, aku sangat salah. Aku terlalu meranggap remeh mereka. Ternyata merek telah merencanakan sebuah rencana besar.

"Karin, Sabtu depan kita ke Tokyo!"

"Hn?! Ngapain kita ke Tokyo? Mau apa? Dan kenapa aku bisa mencium bau sebuah rencana?" kataku dengan mata menyipit, waspada. Miyon hanya terkekeh.

"Hehehe.. Karena ini merupakan persoalan hidup dan mati"

"Apa hubungannya hidup dan matimu denganku?" kataku.

"Hidup dan matimu. Bukan aku"

"Aku? Loh? Kenapa bisa hari Sabtu depan menjadi hidup dan matiku? Malaikat mana yang bilang itu? Malaikat mana yang sudah kamu suap?

Miyon terkekeh lagi, "Kamu akan bertemu dengan laki-laki yang lebih baik dari Kuga"

"Apa? Laki-laki? Astaga, tidak! Tolong, jangan memperkenalkan aku dengan laki-laki manapun" tolakku tegas.

"Sudah, hari ini moodku sedang baik. Aku tidak mau merusaknya dengan bertengkar denganmu. Pokoknya, sabtu!" ucapnya memaksa sambal berlalu pergi.

* * *

Hari Sabtu pun tiba, dan Sabtu siang ia menepati janjinya. Ia memaksaku untuk bangun. Padahal ia tau kalau tidur siang itu suatu kemewahan bagiku. Apalagi Sabtu begini. Miyon memaksaku sampai ke titik tertinggi yang bisa dilakukannya. Bahkan, hingga memilihkan baju yang kupakai.

"Kamu ini kenapa sih?" tanyaku sebal. "Kejahatan apa yang sudah kamu rencanakan?"

"Kamu benar-benar cinta Kuga?"

Aku mengkerutkan dahi "Pertanyaanmu aneh"

"Jawab saja! Cinta, nggak?"

"Ya tentu saja. Kalau tidak mana mungkin aku bertahan sampai saat ini"

"Hari ini kalian ada janji?"

"Ada"

"Bagus. Ini benar-benar sempurna"

Aku memandang curiga kepada Miyon.

"Apa yang kamu rencanakan?"

"Mengetes kadar cinta"

"Aku?" tanyaku polos.

"Hahaha… Bodoh, tentu saja Kuga. Kalau kamu sama sekali tidak perlu. Dengan otakmu yang tidak memadai untuk urusan cinta, aku sudah tahu seberapa besar cinta bodohmu itu."

"Lalu apa hubungannya ke Tokyo dengan Jin?"

"Aku ingin membuat Jin cemburu. Selama ini, apa dia pernah cemburu? Jadi, ini saatnya untuk mengetahui besar cintanya padamu. Apa kamu tidak mau tau?" godanya.

Memang , Jin adalah laki-laki paling cuek yang aku tahu. Dia percaya penuh padaku, dia tidak pernah cemburu. Selama ini sih aku tidak pernah terganggu dengan hal ini. Namun, kata-kata Miyon ada benarnya juga. Tapi sempat terlintas di benakku, apa cinta selalu harus dibuktikan dengan cemburu.

"Apa sebenarnya rencanamu?"

"Batalkan janjimu dengan Kuga disaat-saat terakhir! Dan aku akan memperkenalkanmu dengan seorang laki-laki. Kita akan melihat Kuga bakalan cemburu atau tidak" jawabnya dengan senyum tipis sambil menaik-naikkan alisnya.

Aku hanya menghela napas.

"Karin. Begini, aku dan Himeka-chan sudah menjawab sebuah iklan mencari jodoh. Untukmu."

Aku membeku dengan bibir menganga, telingaku seakan baru saja mendengar petir. Sepasang manusia tukang ikut campur ini benar-benar sudah kelawatan. Mereka telah masuk terlalu dalam mencampuri urusanku, termasuk cinta.

"Apa?! Kamu mau mati ya?" ancamku sambal melotot.

Miyon tidak takut dengan pelototan galakku. Senyumannya malah semakin lebar. Ya Tuhan aku benci sekali melihatnya.

"Kamu kira ini zaman apa? Zaman Siti Nurbaya? Kalau aku tidak punya pacar sih tidak masalah. Tapi ini?"

Miyon hanya melenggang menuju pintu.

"Miyon, jangan pergi seenaknya!" seruku kencang.

Miyon tidak mempedulikanku. Tak lama kemudian ia kembali dengan sebuah majalah tebal. Majalah yang tengah laris saat ini. Kemudian ia memperlihatkan sebuah rubric pencarian jodoh.

"Kalian menjawab iklan di situ?" tanyaku tak percaya. "Bagaimana kalau dia pembunuh berantai, psikopat atau kakek-kakek yang tak tahu diri yang sedang mencari istri kesepuluhnya? Aku akan membikin perhitungan dengan kalian berdua." Ancamku.

"Tenanglah Karin jangan panic begitu. Tarik napas dalam-dalam" pinta Miyon.

"Aku terkena serangan panic akut, bagaimana aku bisa tenang?" semburku cepat.

Pada saat itu Himeka masuk sambil menggandeng Kira. "Kira kamu tahu rencana ini? Tega sekali kamu bekerja sama dengan dua teroris amatir ini!"

"Rencana apa? Siapa terorisnya? Jangan bikin aku takut dong, kak! Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanyanya polos.

Aku mendengus kesal. "Dua manusia sok tau ini menjawab iklan cari jodoh dari majalah itu tanpa bicara apa pun padaku. Dan sekarang mereka memaksaku untuk bertemu laki-laki itu."

"Mana iklannya?"

Miyon menyerahkan majalah itu pada Kira dengan telunjuk ke satu titik. Aku melirik Himeka yang sedikit pun tidak menampakkan rasa bersalahnya. Sangat mirip dengan Miyon. Andai dia tidak sedang hamil muda, mungkin sudah….

Kira adalah adikku satu-satunya. Tubuhnya setinggi Himeka. Jadi di keluarga kami hanya aku yang paling tinggi. Ada bagian wajah Kira yang mirip Himeka, dan ada juga yang mirip denganku. Kira sangat memperhatikan model rambutnya, tak heran rambutnya sangat cantik bergelombang dan tidak pernah berantakan.

"Hmm…. Romantic sekali" gumam Kira.

"Apa?" aku tadinya berharap Kira akan mendukungku.

"Coba dengar kak. Dia menggambarkan dirinya dengan kalimat 'Aku bukanlah laki-laki yang sempurna, jadi aku tidak akan mencari perempuan yang sempurnya'."

Apa romantisnya kata-kata itu? Aku sama sekali tidak tersentuh. Otak adikku sudah tercemar dengan novel-novel bacaannya.

"Jadi kamu mendukung mereka?" tanyaku.

Kira terkekeh. "Apa salahnya mengenal orang lain selain Jin. Kakak sangat cantik, bisa mendapatkan laki-laki yang jauh lebih baik dari dia. Bukan maksudku Jin tidak baik, hanya saja hmm sepertinya dia tidak terlalu serius dengan hubungan kalian. Kalian sudah berpacaran cukup lama, dan sudah cukup umur untuk menikah, sudah mendapat restu dari keluarga. Tetapi dia tidak ada mengajak kakak untuk ke hubungan yang selanjutnya. Menurutku, Jin kurang berusaha. Mungkin, dia perlu diberi sedikit dorongan. Kita lihat nanti, dia akan terusik apa tidak jika kakak bertemu dengan laki-laki lain" ujarnya sambal menatapku serius.

"Lagi pula aku juga sudah ingin menikah. Aku dan zac sudah memiliki perkerjan tetap, kebetulan kami sangat cocok. Jadi, untuk apa ditunda lagi? Cuma, aku tidak mungkin melangkahi kakak. Jadi, aku harus menunggu kakak dulu."

Aku terdiam, kepalaku berdenyut mencerna kata demi kata yang diucapkan Kira. Dia jadi sangat mirip Miyon.

"Kak, majalah ini memberikan seleksi yang ketat untuk setiap rubric yang diterbitkan. Mereka tidak mungkin mengambil resiko. Jadi ini peluang yang layak dicoba. Laki-laki ini hanya satu tahun lebih tua dari kakak. Pekerjaannya…. Apa sudah ada yang berbicara dengan si pemasang iklan ini?" Tanya Kira kepada Miyon dan Himeka.

"Ya aku" Himeka menunjuk dadanya. " Namanya Kazune" Himeka menaruh sebuah foto di tanganku. Aku tak punya nyali untuk melihatnya.

"Dia seorang pengusaha. Tapi aku kurang jelas perusahaannya bergerak di bidang apa. Setelah aku mengirimkan foto dan riwayat hidupmu selengkap-lengkapnya, kakaknya menghubungiku. Dia mengatakan Kazune tertarik dan mengundangmu hari ini untuk datang ke rumahnya."

Benar-benar tidak masuk akal! Bagaimana mungkin nanti aku bisa melihat mata laki-laki bernama Kazune itu?

"Lihat fotonya!" pinta Miyon dengan suara lembut yang kelembutannya selalu menyimpan maksud tersembunyi. Menakutkan.

"Tidak!" aku bersikukuh.

"Kak, lihatlah! Tidak akan mengecewakan." Bujuk Kira. Ya Tuhan aku "diserang" oleh tiga orang terdekatku secara bersamaan. Aku ingin tetap menolak, tapi rasa penasaran akhirnya mengalahkan gengsiku.

Laki-laki itu seorah tersenyum kepadaku. Berkulit putih, dengan rambut blonde kuning pucat. Matanya menyorot tajam dengan dagu yang tampak pas membingkai wajahnya. Aku menebak-nebak, mungkinkah warna matanya hijau? Atau abu-abu? Semoga tidak biru karena jantungku selalu lemah bila berhadapan dengan mata biru, meskipun itu hanya terjadi saat aku menonton film.

"Tampankan? Kuga sih masih ada di bawahnya dua tingkat" sesumbar Miyon. Matanya berkedip genit. Aku ingin mencekiknya.

"Kalau dia memang tampan apa hubungannya denganku? Dan mengapa harus bertemu di rumahnya? Kenapa tidak dia saja yang datang ke sini? Aku bukan perempuan pemburu laki-laki!" tukasku lagi.

"Dia yang mencari jodoh, harusnya dia yang mendatangi orang yang menjawab iklannyakan?" aku memandang tajam ke arah Himeka.

Himeka berdiri di depanku, memaksaku menatap matanya.

"Karin, Kazune itu pengusaha yang punya seabreg kesibukan. Kakak perempuannya sudah meminta maaf untuk itu. Waktunya dipenuhi jadwal yang padat. Kami semua mempunya niat yang tulus. Kami ingin kamu bahagia. Jin memang kekasihmu, tapi dia tidak cukup mencintaimu. Berilah kesempatan dirimu untuk mengenal orang lain. Mungkin, kamu akan menemukan yang jauh lebih baik dari yang pernah kamu impikan. Aku janji, ini pertemuan pertama sekaligus terakhir yang kami atur untukmu. Setelah ini, kami tidak akan mengganggumu lagi kalau kamu memang ingin bertahan dengan Jin" Himeka menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Tapi apa kamu juga tidak ingin melihat bagaimana reaksi kekasihmu itu andai dia tahu kalau kamu bertemu laki-laki lain?" Himeka tersenyum.

Kepalaku kian berdenyut. Kata-kata yang mereka ucapkan membuat pikiranku semakin tidak jernih. Kenapa mereka harus terlibat dengan siapa aku menikah.

Aku masih ingin mengajukan berjuta argument dan penolakan untuk membatalkan rencana mereka ini. Tapi ntah kenapa lidah ku kelu. Aku sudah kalah telak.

"Janji ya ini pertama dan terakhir. Kalau tidak aku akan melaporkan kepada Mama dan Papa semua tingkah gila kalian ini" tuturku setengah mengancam. "Atau melaporkan kepada polisi."

Ada sorot lega dari wajah Miyon dan Himeka. Sementara Kira tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apa pun. Wajahnya datar saja.

"Dan kamu Miyon, akan menerima balasan dariku! Tunggu saja!" ancamku kepada Miyon.

"Baiklah, aku sudah tidak sabar menunggu pelaksanaan ancamanmu itu. Ayo sekarang kita lanjutkan dandannya!" balas Miyon.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Akhirnya chapter 2 selesai juga. hehe. maaf ya kalo sedikit hm gak jelas. gak pande buat cerita sih hehe.

Terima kasih buat yang udah review^^

**Mimy**: Terima kasih hehe^^

**Dini212 &amp; Guest**: iya ini udah lanjut:)

**Hana**: Hehe, Terima kasih Hana:D

Well terima kasih udah mau baca fic saya.

Tiada kesan tanpa hadirnya review-mu.:))


	3. Suzune

**Judul:** I Love You

**Chapter 3:** Suzune

**Cerita:** I Love You © Chieya

**Nilai:** T

**Genre:** Persahabatan; Romantis

**Pairing**: KazuRin

**Peringatan:** AU, OOC, Ancur, Gaje, typo dll.

**.**

**.**

**~ Selamat Membaca ~**

Aku lebih banyak berdiam diri di dalam mobil. Miyon dan Kira, yang tiba-tiba tertarik dan memaksa untuk ikut, sedang bertukar cerita dan tawa. Entah mengapa seolah-olah mereka berkomplotan mengabaikanku. Seakan-akan aku tidak ada di antara mereka. Menjengkelkan!

Miyon melihat kaca spion.

"Tadinya Yuki mau mengantar kita. Tapi ku tolak, takut terjadi salah paham"

"Kukira kamu sudah lupa kalau ada aku di sini" sindirku.

Miyon hanya terkekeh sedangkan Kira buru-buru meminta maaf.

"Karin ayolah, jangan memasang tampang judes begitu. Cobalah untuk bersenang-senang. Ini kan bukan kawin paksa, hanya sekedar berkenalan saja. Apa salahnya membahagiakan kami?"

"Apa kami? Kalau kamu yang menjadi aku bagaimana perasaanmu diminta berkali-kali untuk meninggalkan Yuki? Bahkan ada yang bersusah payah menjawab iklan jodoh bodoh untukmu! Coba, apa masih bisa bahagia?" aku memuntahkan kekesalan dengan nada suara sekesal mungkin. Hasilnya Miyon malah tampak santai-santai saja tidak menanggapi serius omelnku.

"Oke mungkin kami '_agak_' keterlaluan. Tapi niat kami kan baik. Aku kok punya firasat suatu hari nanti kamu malah sangat berterima kasih karena kami sudah melakukan ini padamu"

"Jangan mimpi!" cibirku.

KAZUNE, aku mengeja namanya dalam hati. Dari foto yang kulihat, lelaki itu lebih dari sekedar menawan. Rasanya, tak akan sulit baginya mendapatkan perempuan cantik secantik bidadari. Makanya, kenyataan bahwa dia memilih memanfaatkan rubric cari jodoh di majalah ternama, sungguh membuatku berpikir keras. Apa yang melatar belakangi hal ini? Pasti bukan sesuatu yang baik.

"Kenapa kalian melakukan ini?" tanyaku untuk kesekian kali. Dengan senang hati Miyon memberi penjelasan yang menurutku tidak masuk akal.

"Kuga tidak memandang serius hubungan kalian. Okelah dia setia. Tapi di sisi lain dia juga takut berkomitmen. Kamu juga bisa melihat bagaimana dia seperti menjaga jarak dari keluargamukan? Kapan terakhir kali dia duduk di ruang keluarga dan mengobrol dengan semua penghuni rumahmu? Menurutku, tidak bijak kalau kamu terus menungguinya, Karin. Percayalah! Kalau dia memang menunjukkan keseriusannya, aku tidak akan melakukan ini. Di mataku, hubungan kalian delapan tahun lalu dengan saat ini tidak ada kemajuannya sama sekali."

Aku hanya menghela napas.

Tak lama kami sampai di rumahnya. Rumah ini terletak di perumahan elit di kota Tokyo. Rumahnya megah bak istana dengan halaman yang luas tidak sangat luas.

"Kamu tidak salah rumahkan?" tanyaku waswas.

"Tidak, ini sesuai alamat yang diberikan kakaknya Kazune." Kata Miyon sambal membuka sabuk pengamannya.

"Ayo kita turun!"

Aku menggeleng ragu.

"Terlambat untuk mundur. Ayolah kita turun!"

Tanpa mempedulikakan perasaanku, Miyon dan Kira memaksaku untuk segera turun dari mobil milik Yuki. Tak berdaya, aku akhirnya menurut.

* * *

Di depan pintu, kami disambut oleh perempuan cantik dengan bando telinga kelinci dan gaun indah bermotif bunga-bunga sepanjang betis.

"Hai aku Kazusa, kakaknya Kazune" perempuan cantik itu menyapa kami dengan hangat. Lalu pandangannya berhenti padaku. "Kamu pasti Karin. Ternyata, aslinya jauh lebih cantik dibanding fotonya," perempuan itu mengulurkan tangan dengan senyum ramah terukir di bibir. Aku menyambutnya tanpa kata, bibirku justru terasa begitu kaku dan susah digerakkan.

"Kazusa-_chan_ ini ada _brownies_ buatan Karin," Miyon berpromosi sambal menyerahkan dua kotak _brownies_ kepada Kazusa.

"Mereka tidak membutuhkan _brownies_ kampung seperti ini" bantahku sambal berusaha merebut kotak _brownies_ yang dipegang Kira. Sialnya lagi, gerakan Kira lebih cepat dariku. Dia berhasil mengamankan kotak-kotak itu dan buru-buru menyerahkannya pada Miyon.

"Aduh, jadi merepotkan. Karin bisa bikin _brownies_? Oh iya jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel –_chan_. Panggil saja namaku"

"Iyaa, kak Karin pintar masak _cake_, terutama _brownies_ dan _pie_." Imbuh Kira. "Dan kami tidak merasa repot kok."

"Karin kamu bisa bikin _pie_?" Tanya Kazusa tiba-tiba. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Kazune itu sangat suka _pie_ loh!" balasnya tak terduga. Aku menelan ludah. Lantas apa hubungannya antara makanan kesukaan adiknya dengan diriku?

"Kakak pasti akan ketagihan kalau sudah mencicipi _pie_ buatan kak Karin-ku ini"

Rasanya, aku ingin menjewer telinga Kira yang terlalu banyak bicara. Pie buatanku hanya untuk Jin. Aku tidak akan membuatkannya untuk orang lain, kecuali dibayar.

"Ayo masuk! Lebih enak ngobrol di dalam."

Penampilan Kazusa sangat bule. Tubuhnya menjulang dan langsing. Hidungnya mencuat dengan mata biru ocean yang entah mengapa bersinar tulus menurutku, dengan kulit putih mulus membuatku iri.

Kami dipersilahkan duduk di sofa kulit yang nyaman dan tampaknya mahal. Aku tidak bisa berhenti mengagumi interior ruang yang didominasi oleh warna klasik, putih. Ada beberapa foto berpigura cantik tergantung di sana-sini. Kazune dan Kazusa nyaris selalu ada di tiap foto.

"Karin, ada satu hal yang ingin ku katakana. Yah…. Semacam pengakuan dosa. Sebelumnya, aku minta maaf padamu karena Kazune yang tidak dapat menemuimu di Yokohama karena kesibukannya. Dan satu lagi, begini, Kazune orangnya agak… sulit. Terus terang saja, iklan itu aku yang memasang. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu. Awalnya, dia menolak keras, tapi aku bisa meyakinkannya. Tidak ada salahnya mencoba mengenalmu." Ia mengaku dengan suara lirih.

Aku merasa dadaku ditonjok, wajahku ditampar.

_Aku dan laki-laki itu terjebak._

Untuk menyelamatkan harga diriku yang masih tersisa, aku baru saja hendak bangkit dari dudukku dan mengajak Miyon serta Kira untuk pulang, saat seorang anak berumur empat atau lima tahun memasuki ruangan tamu sambal berlari. Anak berambut blonde dengan memakai topi kelinci itu memeluk Kazusa tanpa suara dan memandangku penuh perhatian.

"Anak lucu," Kazusa mengecup pipi anak itu dengan cinta yang begitu kentara. Lalu berpaling ke arahku dan mengeluarkan kata-kata paling mengejutkan dalam hidupku, "Karin ini Suzune. Anaknya Kazune."

* * *

Aku terdiam.

Aku hampir tercekik oleh rasa kaget yang luar biasa. Aku bertekad akan meracuni Miyon dan Himeka untuk ini. Aku juga akan mempertimbangkan ini untuk Kira, bila tetap menyebalkan seperti yang lain. Aku akan membalas dendam!

Kazusa tetap tenang dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya. Ku lihat Miyon dan Kira yang pucat pasi. Tiba-tiba Suzune maju dan memegang tanganku serta memberikan tatapan yang meluluhkan hatiku.

"Ada apa Suzune-chan? Mau duduk di sebelah tante? Kataku sambal menepuk tempat kosong di kiriku.

Suzune mengangguk. Kubantu dia untuk duduk. Tanganku tidak dilepasnya, terus digenggam.

Kazusa bangkit dari duduknya, "Sebentar ya, aku harus mengecek dapur dulu. Aku ingin melihat apakah makan maalam sudah siap apa belum."

Reflex aku ikut berdiri. "ah Kazusa kami tidk berencana untuk makan malm. Kami harus cepat pulang karena….." aku mencari-cari alasan yang tepat tanpa menyinggung perasaannya.

"Macet" kata Miyon kemudian (#Emang Jakarte?-_-)

"Ah jangan begitu kalian tamu penting, jadi harus makan malam di sini"

"Atau kita Tanya kepada Suzune saja. Suzu saying bagaimana menurutmu? Tante Karin makan malam di sini atau tidak?"

Sedetik kemudian Suzune mengangguk mantap.

"Lihatkan, Suzune sudah memintamu untuk makan malam. Apakah kamu tegs menolaknya?" Kazusa menatapku dengan penuh arti.

"Baiklah saying demi kamu tante mau makan malam di sini" kataku pelan.

Setelah Kazusa berlalu aku langsung menatap Miyon dan Kira.

"Kamu yang bertanggung jawab!" ancamku pada Miyon. "Lihat apa yang terjadi! Puas?"

"Kak tenang tu Suzune melihatmu terus." Kira mengingatkan.

"Kita akan buat perhitungan!" ancamku dengan suara lirih.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki seperti menuruni tangga. Tanpa sadar aku menahan napas, ini pasti Kazune. Dengan memberanikan diri aku mengangkat wajah dan…..menemukan salah satu laki-laki paling menawan yang pernah kutemui dalam hidup. Dia persis seperti fotonya, bahkan lebih tampan. Hanya, aku tidak menyangka tubuhnya demikian tinggi.

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**yuk yang udah baca di review yuk ceritanya. mhehehe.**


	4. Si Mata Biru

Terdengar suara langkah kaki seperti menuruni tangga. Tanpa sadar aku menahan napas, ini pasti Kazune. Dengan memberanikan diri aku mengangkat wajah dan…..menemukan salh satu laki-laki paling menawan yang pernah kutemui dalam hidup. Dia persis seperti fotonya, bahkan lebih tampan. Hanya, aku tidak menyangka tubuhnya demikian tinggi.

* * *

**Judul:** I Love You

**Chapter 4:** Si Mata Biru

**Cerita:** I Love You © Chieya

**Nilai:** T

**Genre:** Persahabatan; Romantis

**Pairing**: KazuRin

**Peringatan:** AU, OOC, Ancur, Gaje, typo dll.

**.**

**.**

**~ Selamat Membaca ~**

* * *

Sejenak aku bahkan merasa terserang demam. Perutku kram sekaligus seperti digelitik. Aku berdiri dengan sopan, menyambut uluran tangannya. Aku bahkan harus mendongak untuk melihat wajahnya. Laki-laki itu menggenggam tanganku dengan gerakan mantap. Saat menyebutkan nama dan melihat matanya, aku tercekat. Jantungku terasa menyumbat kerongkongan. Warna matanya di luar perkiraanku. Matanya biru, sangat biru dan memiliki binar istimewa. Oh bukan pertanda baik.

"Karin." Balasku.

"Kare?"

Entah mengapa aku bisa merasa kalau dia sengaja ingin membuatku jengkel.

"K-a-r-i-n," ejakku kaku.

"Oh begitu. Karin, ya? Maaf, aku terlambat," ujarnya setelah melepas tanganku.

"Suzune, sini sama Papa!" Kazune berubah menggapai anaknya. Tapi Suzune hanya menggeleng.

"Ini peristiwa langka. Biasanya, dia tidak pernah suka dengan perempuan mana pun," imbuh Kazune sambil mengambil tempat di depanku.

Lelaki ini tampak angkuh. Mungkin karena dia tahu sekali kalau memiliki banyak kelebihan untuk menaklukkan dunia. Unggul secara fisik dan materi. Tipe _alpha_ _male_ yang terbiasa mendominasi. Membuat orang lain merasa terintimidasi.

Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana menanggapi perkataannya. Untung saja, Kazusa menyelamatkanku.

"Kalian sudah saling kenal? Kazune, ini Karin yang aku ceritakan itu."

"Yang menjawab iklan konyolmukan?" jelas sekali ada nada kesal dalam suaranya.

"Bukan aku yang menjawab, tapi kakakku," entah mengapa aku terdorong memberi penjelasan. Aku tidak mau dia merasa seolah aku sangat bersemangat untuk diperkenalkan dengan laki-laki tampan dan kaya seperti dirinya. Aku pun tak ingin dia merendahkanku hanya karena aku perempuan biasa.

"Benarkah?" Kazune tampak mengerutkan dahi.

"Tentu saja. Terus terang, aku tidak pernah berminat untuk menjawab iklan konyol seperti itu. Memasang iklan mencari jodoh hanya untuk orang putus asa."

Semua orang tampak terkejut mendengar kalimatku, termasuk Kazune. Suzune mulai menarik-narik tanganku kembali. Mungkin memintaku untuk tidak mengeluarkan kalimat seperti itu lagi.

Aku mengelus kepala Suzune, "Ada apa, Suzune?"

Tanpa terduga, pria kecil itu menunjuk kearah kotak _brownies_ yang tadi kubawa dan masih tergeletak di meja.

"Mau itu?" tanyaku. Suzune mengangguk. Aku melihat Kazusa bergegas ke dapur dan kembali dalam hitungan detik sambil membawa pisau. Kazusa ingin memotong _brownies_, tapi Suzune langsung menggeleng kencang. Kazune yang melihat, langsung berjongkok di depan anaknya. Wajahnya tampak melembut saat menatap Suzune.

"Papa yang potong, ya?"

Suzune menggeleng.

"Bibi?"

Gelengan kembali terlihat.

Setelah melirikku sesaat, Kazune menggumamkan kalimatnya dengan berat, "Tante Karin?"

Aku terbatuk-batuk saat melihat Suzune mengangguk senang. Ya Tuhan, mengapa anak ini tampak sangat menyukaiku? Apa yang telah kulakukan padanya? Pisau kuambil dari tangan Kazusa dan mulai memotong dengan irisan tipis dan meletakkan potongan _brownies_ itu di atas tisu yang disodorkan Kazune padaku. Suzune menyambutnya dengan antusias dan mulai mengunyah.

Aku tiak mampu mencegah diriku untuk bertanya, "Bagaimana rasanya Suzune? Enak?"

Suzune mengacungkan jempol.

* * *

Makan malam itu berlangsung kaku. Aku seperti menduduki bara panas, benar-benar jauh dari nyaman. Aku pun kian tersiksa karena hidangan di meja sepenuhnya bercita rasa Eropa.

Kazune makan tanpa banyak bicara sama sekali, begitu pula diriku.

Kazusa, Miyon, dan Kira terlibat dalam obrolan basa-basi yang canggung. Aku bisa melihat adik dan sahabatku pun tidak nyaman dengan situasi yang sedang kami hadapi.

Suzune masih setia menempel padaku. Dia makan dengan diam, peralatan makannya tidak berdenting. Sesekali aku membantunya meraih gelas berisi air putih. Aku mengelap sudut bibirnya yang kotor. Senyumnya menyentuh hatiku.

Tak lama setelah makan malam, aku memutuskan untuk pamit pulang. Kazusa berusaha mencegah.

"Kazusa kami sebaiknya pulang sekarang. Hari sudah malam dan perjalanan kami cukup jauh"

"Belum lagi macetnya, kak" Kira mendukungku.

"Tapi kalian kan belum lama di sini. Dan, kamu juga belum sempat berbincang dengan Kazune. Karin, Kazune memang begitu. Dia memang tidak pernah bisa basa-basi. Tapi, bukan berarti dia tidak menyukaimu. Kalian hanya butuh waktu untuk saling mengenal satu sama lain."

Aku tersenyum kecil, "Tidak apa-apa, Kazusa. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan! Aku baik-baik saja."

Kalimat selanjutnya membuatku seperti ditarik ke sebuah pusaran badai yang mematikan, "Aku akan mengatur pertemuan kedua. Mudah-mudahan hasilnya lebih baik dari ini."

"Jangan!" sergahku.

"Loh, kenapa?"

"Kami sudah jelas tidak saling tertarik, jadi tidak ada gunanya jika dilanjutkan. Lagi pula," aku memajukan tubuhku, lalu berbisik di telinga Kazusa, "Aku sudah punya pacar, sebenarnya."

Kazusa menatapku kaget.

"Aku pulang dulu ya? Kazusa, kapan-kapan mampir ke rumahku kalau sedang ke Yokohama. Bawa Suzune sekalian!" lalu aku berjongkok de depan Suzune, pamit padanya. Pria kecil itu tampak murung, tapi aku berhasil membuatnya tersenyum setelah berjanji kami akan bertemu lagi. Janji yang aku tahu pasti nyaris mustahil.

Seperti yang kuduga, Kazune menanggapi dengan datar dan nyaris dingin. Membuatku kian tak sabar ingin pulang. Aku tak peduli. Aku justru sangat lega bisa segera meninggalkan rumah mewah ini.

Tapi, nasib baik rupanya tak berpihak padaku. Mobil yang dipinjam Miyon dari kekasihnya, malah mogok. Kami bertiga saling berpandangan dengan panic. Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Miyon berkali-kali mencoba menyalakan mesin, tapi sama sekali tidak berhasil. Padahal tadi mobil ini baik-baik saja sepanjang perjalanan.

"Makanya, lain kali jangan minjam mobil butut! Begini akibatnya." Gerutuku, menumpahkan berlapis-lapis kekesalan yang sejak siang menggumpal di dadaku. Miyon menatapku sengit.

"Mobil ini belum setahun umurnya! Jadi, tidak butut!"

"Lalu kenapa mogok?" tanyaku tak kalah sewot. Miyon menatapku dengan tajam.

"Kak Miyon, coba telpon dulu kak Yuki. Siapa tahu ada solusinya," usul Kira. Aku bergidik membayangkan mobil itu tiba-tiba mogok di jalan yang sepi, sedangkan kami hanyalah tiga perempuan bodoh yang sama sekali yang tidak paham dengan mesin. Perutku terasa mules.

Miyon mulai mengikuti saran Kira, tapi tampaknya tidak ada hasil menggembirakan yang didapat. Kami bertiga mulai saling menyalahkan. Sebenarnya, aku menyalahkan Miyon dan Kira. Mungkin kami akan terus berdebat sampai pagi kalau saja Kazusa tidak memberi saran yang sangat mengerikan.

"Kalian diantar Kazune saja!"

"Tidak" tolakku keras.

"Setuju," Miyon dan Kira berseru kompak. Mereka menatapku dengan pandangan menegur, seolah ingin mengatakan, "Jangan gengsi!"

"Mobilnya ditinggal saja! Besok baru diambil! Aku panggil Kazune dulu. Sebentar ya."

Kazusa tidak bisa dicegah. Laki-laki yang bahkan tidak ingin mengantar tamunya hingga ke pintu itu akan mengantar kami pulang? Aku nyaris pingsan. Apa yang akan terjadi nantinya?

* * *

Waktu terasa berjalan demikian lambat. Aku sungguh ingin segera bisa tiba di rumah. Satu mobil – bahkan duduk berdampingan - dengan Kazune, adalah salah satu kemalangan terbesarku hari ini. Orang yang begitu angkuh dan dingin. Orang yang telah mengusik harga diriku.

"Maaf ya Mas(?) sudah merepotkan" kata Miyon tak enak, setelah dengan kejam dia memaksaku untuk duduk di depan. Aku mati-matian menolak, tapi tetap harus menelan kekalahan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Oh ya, jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Mas'. Cukup Kazune saja!"

Aku mengunci mulut rapat-rapat. Sesekali terdengar suara saling bisik nan lirih antara Miyon dan Kira di jok belakangan. Kadang mereka juga mengobrol dengan Kazune. Aku makin tersiksa dengan perut yang mulai memainkan _orchestra rock_ _and_ _roll_ dengan nada yang berantakan.

"Aku lapar. Bisa kita berhenti sebentar di depan sana? Ada _restoran padang_(?) yang enak," ujarku. (Author: Eh. Sejak kapan di Jepang ada restoran Padang?-_- yasudahlah. *garuk-garuk kepala*menunduk minta maap sama reader*melanjutkan cerita*)

"Lapar? Astaga, apakah makanan di rumahku tidak enak? Kalau aku tidak salah lihat, bukankah tadi kamu sudah makan?" Tanya Kazune dengan nada menyindir. Aku menatap tajam, tapi dia bersikap tidak peduli.

"Tidak mengenyangkan karena aku Cuma makan beberapa sendok nasi. Tanpa bermaksud ingin membuatmu tersinggung, makanan di rumahmu tidak sesuai dengan seleraku. Bisa kan, kita berhenti di depan? Itu, di sebelah situ!" tunjukku ke depan.

"Perempuan gembul!" katanya. Namun, Kazune membelokkan mobilnya ke tempat yang kuminta.

"Kamu belum pernah bertemu perempuan yang suka makan ya? Kasihan sekali!" balasku kesal.

Aku memesan sebuah nasi bungkus dengan lauk _rendang_(?) yang lezat (Author: *ngelus perut* duh jadi lapar). Saat akan membayar Kazune – yang entah sejak kapan turun dari mobil – mengangsurkan uang seratus ribuan (pake uang Indonesia aja ya karena author sendiri gak tau berapa harganya kalo dalam uang jepang pfft. Gomen ne *nunduk*) kepada kasir dan menukas, "Satu bungkus lagi. Sama seperti pesanannya," tunjuknya kepadaku.

Aku hendak protes, tapi aku tau akan sia-sia saja. Meski baru mengenalnya beberapa jam, aku bisa melihat kalau Kazune bukan orang yang gampang menyerah. Kami akan berdebat panjang di depan kasir bila aku bersikeras menolak dibayari. Akhirnya aku hanya mengangkat bahu dan masuk ke mobilnya.

"Dia membayarimu?" Tanya Miyon ingin tahu.

"Dia ingin menjadi lelaki sejati," balasku seenaknya.

"Andai dia belum punya anak…."

"Kira, memangnya kenapa kalau dia punya anak? Dia tetap saja sombong dan menyebalkan," gerutuku, "Punya anak atau tidak sama sekali tidak berhubungan. Dia tidak cocok jadi papanya Suzune."

"Tapi, dia sangat tampan," debat Kira, "Dia juga sangat sayang sama Suzune. Apa kakak nggak melihat itu?"

"Dan, dia kaya," imbuh Miyon.

"Memenuhi syarat sebagai laki-laki paling diidamkan di dunia ini," imbuh Kira lagi sambal tersenyum menggoda. Karin yang digoda tetap bergeming.

"Di duna yang isinya Cuma perempuan berotak kosong dan parasit," ujarku tak mau kalah.

"Sst dia datang!" Miyon mengingatkan.

Kami segera diam, menciptakan keheningan. Kazune menyerahkan bungkusannya padaku dengan seenaknya.

"Jangan menggosipkanku diam-diam!" katanya enteng sambil memasang sabuk pengaman.

"Wah maap. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk itu. Hei, nasimu kenapa diserahkan padaku?"

Kazune menatapku sekilas. "Tolong pegang dulu. Aku akan mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk makan."

"Di mana? Tadinya aku berniat langsung makan. Perutku…"

"Jangan!"sergahnya cepat, "Kalau aku tiba-tiba mengerem mendadak, mukamu bisa dipenuhi rendang dan sambal ijo," gumamnya santai. Aku bisa menangkap tawa lirih dari arah belakang.

"Tapi, aku lapar."

"Sabar dulu! Kita sebaiknya tidak usah lewat jalan utama karena tampaknya jumlah kendaraan cukup padat."

Aku hanya diam, tanda setuju. Saat aku melihat ke belakang, Miyon dan Kira sudah tertidur. Aku sangat ingin meledakkan bom di telinga mereka.

"Kenapa kamu setuju untuk menemuiku?" Tanya Kazune tiba-tiba. Tadinya aku berniat ingin mengabaikan pertanyaannya. Akan tetapi, rasanya dia perlu tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Agar tak lagi memandangku sebagai perempuan yang ingin memanfaatkannya. Setidaknya itu yang kutangkap.

"Semua orang memaksaku. Dua saudara kandung ditambah seorang sahabat, tidakkah itu terlalu banyak untuk dilawan sendirian? Aku nggak punya pilihan lain, terpaksa menuruti mereka."

Tanpa kuduga, Kazune tertawa kecil.

"Aku bisa membayangkannya. Aku seorang laki-laki sehat dan kuat pun tak bisa mengelak dari paksaan Kazusa."

"Padahal, aku sudah punya pacar," kataku lagi, "Hanya saja, mereka tidak menyetujui hubungan kami. Menurut mereka, pacarku tidak memandang serius hubungan kami. Dia memang…ah sudahlah! Mengapa aku harus menceritakannya kepadamu?"

"Di sinilah kita akhirnya. Terjebak di antara orang-orang yang suka mencampuri urusan orang. Kazusa dan kakakmu memang menyebalkan. Mereka sama-sama lancang, kan? Andai bisa kita paksa mereka untuk menikah…" suaranya dipenuhi rasa geli.

"Kakakku perempuan," kataku menyesal.

"Oh."

"Jadi, jangan melihatku sebagai perempuan yang ingin memanfaatkanmu!" tukasku tiba-tiba.

Kazune melirikku sekilas. "Aku tidak begitu," tegasnya.

"Sayangnya aku sama sekali tidak percaya."

"Sungguh." Ucapnya tegas.

"Aku tidak percaya!" ulangku tanpa basa-basi.

Aku mendengar Kazune menghela napas. "Maap, kalau kamu menangkap kesan itu. Aku Cuma kesal, kenapa ada orang yang mau menjawab iklan mengerikan seperti itu. Mencari pasangan itu tidak sama dengan berjudi. Bagaimana mungkin seseorang menjawab iklan dari orang asing?"

Diam-diam aku membenarkan kata-katanya. Lelaki ini sangat benar, siapa yang mau menjawab iklan pencarian jodoh seperti itu? Hanya orang-orang yang otaknya dicemari dengan rum. Seperti teman dan kakakku sendiri.

"Aku setuju denganmu."

"Hmm.. jadi, kita sekarang bisa… berteman?"

Kami berpandangan dan tiba-tiba tertawa bersama. Entah sejak kapan, ketegangan di antara kami mengendur.

"Suzune suka padamu."

"Terima kasih, ku anggap itu pujian."

Kazune menganggukkan kepala, "Memang seharusnya begitu. Suzune sangat pemilih. Tapi kamu bisa lihat bagaimana dia selalu menempel di sebelahmu tadi? Sangat mirip dengan lintah."

"Ada apa dengan ibunya?" tanyaku tiba-tiba. Aku tersadar, seharusnya tidak pantas mengucapkan pertanyaan itu. Tapi, terlambat. Kazune sudah mendengarnya.

"Maaf aku tidak punya maksud apa-apa. Sudah, lupakan saja pertanyaan itu!" sambungku buru-buru.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kami berpisah dua tahun lalu, saat Suzune berumur sekitar… hmm… tiga setengah tahun. Tadinya, dia pintar dan cerewet. Menggemaskan, pokoknya. Lalu suatu hari, mamanya memilih untuk meninggalkan kami. Sejak itu, Suzune berhenti berbicara."

Aku bisa merasakan hatiku dilanda kepedihan yang tak bisa kujelaskan dengan kata-kata. Iya juga baru kusadari Suzune sedari kami bertemu sampai pulang dia tidak ada mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

"Kenapa kalian bercerai?" keingintahuanku tak terbendung lagi.

"Dia berselingkuh."

"Jadi, kamu ditinggalkan?" tanyaku tak percaya.

Kazune mengangguk. Ada raut sendu yang coba dia sembunyikan, tapi aku dapat dengan mudah melihat itu dari matanya.

"Kenapa? Kamu tidak percaya?"

"Bukan kamu yang punya affair?"

Kazun meggeleng, "Aku orang yang setia."

Aku bukan orang yang gampang percaya. Makhluk menawan ini ditinggalkan istrinya? Sungguh sulit untuk dipercaya.

"Orang sepertimu ditinggalkan istri? Aku penasaran, demi apa dia meninggalkanmu?"

"Demi laki-laki lain yang dianggapnya punya lebih banyak kehebatan dibanding diriku. Sebentar, apa maksudmu dengan 'orang sepertimu ditinggalkan istri'? memangnya aku orang seperti apa?"

"Ah bukan apa-apa."

"Ayolah Karin, aku sudah bercerita banyak dan kamu menolak untuk menjelaskan kalimatmu itu? Tidak adil," tukas Kazune.

Aku menimbang-nimbang, perlukah aku memenihi permintaannya?

"Oke."

"Aku tidak punya maksud terselubung."

"Oke."

Aku berdeham dua kali, untuk mengulur waktu sekaligus mencari kata-kata yang tepat.

"Kamu itu – jangan ge-er dulu - memiliki banyak kelebihan sebagai laki-laki. Kamu hmmm…. Tampan, berduit. Lalu, bagaimana mungkin istrimu bisa meninggalkanmu demi laki-laki lain? Apalagi kalian sudah memiliki anak yang begitu lucu," kataku dengan susah-payah.

Kazune mengangkat bahu. Aku bisa menangkap jejak senyum di wajahnya. Sialan! Haruskah aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tertarik untuk mengetahui alasannya. Lagi pula, Karin, pernikahan itu bukan hal yang sederhana. Aku tidak tertarik untuk menceburkan diri pada kubangan yang sama. Menyakitkan memang, apalagi bila aku melihat anakku. Tapi, itu sudah masa lalu. Aku kan, harus melanjutkan hidup. Suzune memilikiku, dia tidak butuh ibu baru. Aku takut, hanya akan mengulang sejarah yang sama. Sejak dulu, aku selalu buruk bila harus berurusan dengan perempuan. Aku tidak bisa menilai kaummu dengan baik. Sepertinya, takdirku jelek untuk urusan cinta."

Aku terdiam lama, mencerna kata demi kata dari bibir laki-laki yang tadinya begitu arogan.

"Mungkin karena kamu seorang _alpha_ _male_. Orang yang terbiasa mendominasi, mengintimidasi, memegang kendali. Tidak semua orang tahan berhadapan dengan laki-laki seperti itu."

"Aku? _Alpha_ _male_? Memangnya apa yang salah dengan _alpha_ _male_? Kamu tidak suka tipe ini ya?"

Aku ingat Jin. Dia bukan termasuk golongan _alpha_ _male_.

"Tidak ada hubungannya denganku. Itu Cuma pendapat umum," elakku. "Kita akan berhenti dimana? Aku sudah lapar!" aku teringat perutku yang kembali memainkan musik amburadul.

**.**

**.**

**_Bersambun_**_g_

**.**

**.**

* * *

Author: Akhirnya Chapter ke-4 selesai juga. Fiuh *ngelap keringat di kening*.

Suzune: Ayo kita bacain reviewnya Author.

Author: Yuk, yuk..

Suzune: Buat Kakak **Siti** **Umroh** makasih udah mau baca dan review. Nih nih hadiah dari author chap 4 katanya.

Author: Buat **Viola**. Wah gimana ya, mengingat sekarang sudah tanggal 30 dan ini baru ¼ dari cerita jadi kayaknya gak bisa di terima. Gomen ne *nunduk*. Tapi di usahai cepat selesai ceritanya hehe.

Karin: eh ada apa ini? Ikutan ah…. Buat hmm **Bunga** **Shares** terima kasih sudah mau baca dan review ya. Iya ceritanya baguskan karena ada aku. Hohohooo *ketawa dengan tangan di mulut*

Author: *garuk-garuk kepala*gak bisa bicara* hm ya selanjutnya dari...

Kazune: Aku lagi aku lagi… buat **Guestern** yaaaa ini udah update kok. Kata Authornya diusahain buat update kilat deh. Ya taulah authornya pemalas gitu deh cyin.

Author: Ini bukan Kazune yang ku kenal dulu. Pasti ini mimpi. Iya ini mimpi. *lanjut tidur*

* * *

Maap ya kalo gaje. Maap juga kalo ada humornya yang jayus. Maklum masih pemula banget pake tripel –s. Bangetsss. Nah buat yang udah baca di tunggu reviewnya. Saran dan masukkannya ditunggu ya (apabedanyacoba?-_-) yasudahlah. Sekali lagi arigato buat semua yang udah baca. Kiss kiss from me *smooch

#maap juga kalo ada typo-typo hehe *nyengir kuda*


	5. Apa ini mimpi?

**Judul:** I Love You

**Chapter 5:** Apa ini mimpi?

**Cerita:** I Love You © Chieya

**Nilai:** T

**Genre:** Persahabatan; Romantis

**Pairing**: KazuRin

**Peringatan:** AU, OOC, Ancur, Gaje, typo dll.

**.**

**.**

**~ Selamat Membaca ~**

Dalam mimpi pun tidak akan ada adegan aku duduk di bangku taman yang sempit, berdesakkan dengan seorang laki-laki asing, menikmati sebungkus nasi dengan rendang yang lezat, sambail menikmati angin malam di taman. Tapi, ini memang peristiwa nyata. Aku dan Kazune. Dua orang asing yang dipertemukan paksa.

"Bukankah tadi kamu mengejek aku sebagai perempuan gembul? Kenapa kamu ikut makan bersamaku?"

Kasune meringis, "Aku juga lapar. Tadi aku tidak bernafsu sama sekali."

"Itu karena ada aku. Kamu punya penilaian yang buruk padaku dan merasa jengkel."

"Tidak. Aku hanya tidak bernafsu, aku kurang suka dengan masakan yang dibuat Kazusa. Dia selalu mengira kalau semua orang menyukai makanan Eropa."

"Oh."

"Makanlah dengan tenang, jangan bicara terus! Apa tidak ada yang mengajarimu tata karma saat makan?"

Mulutku sedang penuh, butuh beberapa detik untuk mengosongkannya. Tapi, mataku menyala galak.

"Kamu juga bicara terus,"protesku.

"Ya, ya, aku akan berhenti bicara dulu."

Kami melanjutkan makan. Aku benar-benar kelaparan, satu porsi ini rasanya kurang.

"Kamu kerja di mana?" tanyaku. Aku tidak tahan untuk tidak membuka mulut.

"Sebuah perusahaan otomotif."

"Apa hari Sabtu juga kerja?"

"Terkadang. Karena perusahaan itu milik keluargaku. Jadi, aku harus benar-benar bertanggung jawab."

"Hebat. Apa nama perusahaanmu?"

"Habiskan makanmu! Jangan mengoceh terus!"

"Iya, tapi apa nama perusahaanmu? Kamu ingin main rahasia-rahasiaan ya?

Kazune berkelit, enggan menyebutkan nama perusahaannya. Tapi, aku juga bukan orang yang gampang menyerah. Apalagi jika sudah sangat penasaran. Dengan tampang tak berdaya, akhirnya dia menyerah juga. Sekarang, giliranku yang kaget hingga nasi di dalam mulutku menyembur ke luar.( Pyew Karin jorook #ditampol Karin)

"Apa? Jadi.. kamu ini Kazune Kujyou yang **itu**?" pekikku dengan penekanan pada kata itu. "Orang yang tidak pernah muncul di media dan menjadi semacam misteri besar dunia bisnis?"

"Lihat dirimu! Perempuan macam apa yang bicara dengan mulut penuh sambil menyembur begitu? Ya Tuhan, kamu sangat mirip orang barbar yang belum kenal kehidupan beradap."

Aku mengabaikan perkataannya. Aku juga tidak peduli dengan penampilanku yang kacau karena nasi yang berserak di sana-sini. Aku dipenuhi kekagetan. Aku tidak pernah menduga…

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku! Kamu pemilik salah satu perusahaan otomotif yang terkenal itukan?"

"Hm.. begitulah," Kazune berusaha tampil rendah hati. Aku justru terbatuk-batuk hebat mendengar jawabannya.

Kazune bergegas ke mobil, dan kembali dengan sebotol air mineral dan sekotak tisu. Dia juga menepuk-nepuk punggungku, mencoba menghentikan batukku. Aku menghabiskan air mineral yang diberikannya secepat mungkin. Dalam hati aku baru bisa memahami kesombongannya tadi.

"Sudah jangan makan lagi!" laki-laki itu mengambil bungkusan yang masih bersisa sedikit dari tanganku, memasukkannya ke plastik.

"Tapi….."

"Ya ampun! Nanti kubelikan sepuluh bungkus lagi!" sergahnya kesal. "Aku tak menyangka akan menemukan perempuan sepertimu hari ini," keluhnya lagi. "Kenapa batukmu sehebat itu hanya karena mendengar namaku? Apa itu penting bagi kamu?"

"Bukan begitu! Aku Cuma sangat heran. Kamu, bukan lelaki sembarangan. Makan nasi bungkus bersama orang asing di sini. Entah kamu pelit atau sedang mabuk," selaku. Aku sendiri tidak tahu mengapa kata-kata itu yang meluncur dari mulutku.

Kazune terperangah. "Apa? Kamu bilang aku pelit? Mabuk?"

"Ya. Aku juga heran, kenapa kamu bisa kalah sama Kazusa? Dia bisa memaksamu bertemu dengan orang yang menjawab iklan konyolmu itu! Kamu, seorang pengusaha terkenal. Terbiasa memimpin ribuan orang. Tipe _alpha male_ sejati. Tapi, kamu juga aneh. Jadi, alasanmu tadi tidak masuk akal! Ya Tuhan, sepertinya aku sedang bermimpi buruk. Atau mungkin aku terlalu terimajinasi," kataku makin kacau.

"Kamu masih ingin membahas masalah itu? Oke. Kamu pun tak lebih dariku! Bagaimana mungkin singa betina sepertimu mau saja disuruh datang menemuiku? Padahal, kamu sendiri bilang kalau kamu sudah punya pacar. Apakah yang kamu lakukan ini masuk akal?" geramnya marah.

"Kamu sebut aku singa betina?"

"Ya. Perempuan barbar juga."

"Hah?"

"Kalian mau bertengkar sampai kapan? Sampai orang satu kampung bangun dan mengusir kalian?" suara Miyon tedengar di belakang sambil menguap dan kepala nimbul di jendela mobil.

"Sudah tidur saja!" kataku kesal.

"Kamu… tidak jujur padaku," kataku.

"Jujur apanya? Tentang siapa aku? Bukankah itu terlalu berlebihan? Apa pekerjaanku, tidak ada hubungannya dengan pertemuan kita, kan? Kamu meledak seakan-akan aku ini suami yang… ah sudahlah! Kalau diteruskan, aku yakin kita akan berdebat hingga besok pagi. Ayo, kuantar pulang! Lihat, kamu sudah kedinginan!"

"Aku minta maaf," gumamku.

"Aku maafkan," balasnya cepat sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

Keningku berkerut.

"Kamu tidak merasa perlu untuk minta maaf juga? Aku tidak berdebat sendiri tadi, kan?"

Kazune mengangkat bahu, tak peduli.

"Aku tak pernah minta maaf pada siapa pun. Apalagi padamu!"

Aku menelan kejengkelan di dadaku. Sekejap tadi aku mulai mengubah penilaianku padanya. Tapi, ternyata aku salah besar. Penilaian awalku lebih tepat. Dia ini benar-benar sangat sombong. Angkuh. Aku bertanya-tanya, sudah berapa orang yang dibuat kesal olehnya? Mugkin mantan istrinya memilih untuk meninggalkannya karena tidak sanggup menghadapi arogansinya?

"Pacarmu tidak keberatan kamu bertemu denganku?" tanyanya tiba-tiba saat mobil baru saja di jalankan.

"Tidak. Dia orang yang sangat pengertian," balasku pelan. Seketika hatiku menghangat mengingat Jin.

"Oh ya? Aku yakin, kamu tidak berterus terang padanya," Kazune sepertinya ingin mengajakku ribut lagi.

"Jangan sok tau! Kami sudah pacaran delapan tahun dan kami selalu saling jujur. Dia tidak pernah bersikap kekanakan, apalagi menjengkelkan. Termasuk membentakku," sindirku tajam.

"Berarti pacarmu itu abnormal," katanya acuh.

"Apa?! Kenapa pacarku abnormal?" sergahku marah. Aku melotot ke arahnya. Tapi, Kazune hanya berkonsentrasi pada kemudi.

"Kalau dia mencintaimu, dia tidak akan mengizinkanmu pergi ke Tokyo dan bertemu laki-laki lain!"

"Aku tidak memberi tahunya!" ujarku kelepasan bicara.

Kazune lalu tertawa penuh kemenangan, "Baru semenit yang lalu kamu bilang kalian saling jujur."

Aku terdiam, terperangkap dalam kata-kataku sendiri. (Poor Karin:p)

"Delapan tahun pacaran dan kalian belum menikah? Umurmu sudah lebih dari cukupkan? Hmm… sepertinya kamu harus mempertimbangkan ulang pilihanmu."

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Aku bahkan sangat yakin, kalian belum berencana menikah. Kalau iya, tidak mungkin kita ada di sini sekarang."

Aku marah sekali. Tapi, aku hanya diam sambal menggertakkan gigi.

* * *

Esoknya Himeka, Miyon dan Kira berkumpul bersama, dan aku sangat tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Terdengar suara Himeka.

"Apa? Dia mengantar kalian? Bagaimana bisa? Dan, kenapa tidak ada yang memberi tahuku?"

"Untuk apa memberi tahu kamu? Supaya bisa berlari-lagi melihatnya terus terbengong-bengong seperti mereka?" sindirku. "Dasar norak! Apalagi kalau Kakak tau dia itu adalah Kazune Kujyou. Pemilih perusahaan otomotif terkenal itu," imbuhku kemudian.

Benar sekali dugaanku. Tiga manusia itu kini menatapku dengan mata yang nyaris mau keluar dari rongganya.

"Apaaa?" terdengar terkejutan dari mereka bertiga.

Aku memutar bola mata.

"Kazune Kujyou. Pengusaha yang tidak pernah muncul di media tapi namanya sangat sering di sebut itu?"

Kira segera bisa menguasai diri, "Tuh kan. Tidak ada yang salah dengan pertemuan hari itu. Malah makin bagus. Ya ampun, Zac pasti tidak percaya kalau aku baru saja diantar pengusaha otomotif ternama."

Lalu dia menatapku sungguh-sungguh, "Aku yakin, hubungan kalian akan berhasil. Saat kalian bertengkar, orang-orang akan mengira kalau kalian suami-istri yang sedang meributkan bulan madu," kekehnya geli. Astaga, aku mau pingsan mendengar perkataan adikku.

"Itulah akibatnya kalau otakmu terlalu banyak dipenuhi oleh ide-ide romantis. Itu hanya dalam mimpimu, sayang! Tapi, dari mana kamu tahu kalau kami bertengkar? Bukankah kamu tidur? Atau kamu pura-pura tidur waktu itu?"

"Oh, ayolah, kak. Kalian berisik, sehingga membuatku bangun."

"Dan lagi kak, dia langsung mengambilkan minum saat kak Karin terbatuk-batuk." Jelas Kira kepada Himeka.

"Sebagai laki-laki yang sopan, itu bukan hal yang luar biasa."

"Dia saja sampai tidak minum gara-gara kak Karin menghabiskan semua airnya. Coba bayangkankan kak" tambahnya lagi.

"Apa iya?" aku mengingat-ingat.

"Jadi tidak ada pertemuan lagi?" Himeka sepertinya terpengaruh oleh kata-kata Kira.

"Tidak!" sahutku, sangat tegas. "Kalian saksiku, aku bersumpah tidak akan mau bertemu dia lagi."

"Tapi, dia kan…."

"Tidak. Dia tidak tertarik padaku. Dan, yang terpenting, aku tidak tertarik padanya. Sudahlah para tukang ikut campur, terimalah kenyataan. Ingat, kalian sudah berjanji ini yang pertama dan terakhir," tandasku. "Lihat, kalian sudah membuatku menjadi tukang marah-marah beberapa hari ini."

* * *

Esok malamnya, Jin datang ke rumah.

Kami duduk di Gazebo samping rumah.

"Kemarin kemana Karin?"

"Ke Tokyo."

"Apa betul kamu bertemu dengan seorang laki-laki yang sedang mencari jodoh?" tanyanya mengejutkan.

Alisku bertaut. "Kamu tahu dari mana?"

"Zac."

Oh, dunia ini memang sangat kecil. Bagaimana caranya agar mulut-mulut itu tidak gampang membuka hal-hal yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan diri mereka? Bahkan, Zac pun bergosip!

"Kamu cembuuru?"

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku," sergahnya pelan.

"Tenang saja, tidak ada yang perlu dicemaskan. Aku hanya terpaksa memenuhi keinginan Miyon dan Himeka-chan."

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Aku tidak khawatir, aku percaya padamu. Kamu tidak akan melakukan hal-hal bodoh seperti itu. Miyon dan Kakakmu memang agak keterlaluan. Mereka sulit untuk menyukaiku, ya?" Jin tersenyum tipis.

"Kamu benar-benar tidak marah?

Sebelumnya, aku tidak pernah memikirkan hal ini. Tapi, saat ini aku agak berubah pikiran. Entah mengapa ide "dicemburui" ini bisa dijejalkan di kepalaku.

"Marah? Untuk apa?"

"Cemburu?" kataku lagi.

Jin malah tertawa kencang.

"Itu bukan kemauanmu, jadi mengapa aku harus cemburu? Karin, Dewiku, jangan menghabiskan waktu kita untuk hal-hal yang tidak perlu. Sejak dulu kita meletakkan kepercayaan sebagai landasan hubungan kita. Sejauh ini, itu sangat berhasil. Dan, aku tidak melihat adanya perubahan yang membuat kita perlu meragukan itu."

"Memang benar," aku mengakuinya.

"Nah sekarang kita akan mengganti waktu kita yang hilang kemarin. Kamu ingin kencan yang bagaimana hari ini?"

"Hmm… menemaniku membuat _pie_?"

"Please, bulan ini bebaskan aku dari _pie_."

"Kenapa? Kamu tidak suka lagi?"

"Dietku kacau, Karin."

"Jin, kenapa sih harus selalu memikirkan diet dan sebagainya?" gugarku, "Nikmatilah hidup."

"Aku ingin sehat dan bugar. Juga supaya enak dilihat. Aku tak mau kamu mencari pria lain. Jadi, saat kelak kita menikah dan punya anak, aku ingin masih menarik secara fisik."

Selama ini, Jin tidak pernah menyebut-nyebut soal menikah. Baru kali ini ia menyinggungnya. Aku tak ingin melepaskan kesempatan langkah ini. Segera aku menyambar umpan yang tak sengaja terbentang di depanku.

"Kamu ingin kita menikah?" kujaga suaraku agar tetap datar dan tenang.

"Tentu saja," Jin menjentikkan tangannya di puncak hidungku. "Aku gak mungkin menghabiskan waktu demikian panjang denganmu bila tidak terpikir ingin menikahimu. Tapi, itu masih lama. Saat ini, aku hanya ingin fokus pada pekerjaanku dulu. Kamu tidak keberatan menunggu beberapa tahun lagikan?"

"Tentu, aku tidak akan keberatan." Apa pilihan yang kupunya selain menyatakan persetujuan?

Jin melingkarkan tangannya di pundakku.

"Gadis baik," pujinya.

"Tentu. Makanya, kamu harus bersikap manis padaku. Susah mencari gadis baik sepertiku," candaku.

Kami bertukar pandang dan tawa.

"Karin, ada telepon," Himeka memanggilku dari arah teras. Dia melambaikan sopan ke arah Jin.

"Sebentar ya, Jin," pamitku yang disambut dengan anggukan lembut.

"Dari siapa, Kak?" tanyaku dengan alis berkerut saat menerima ponsel kakakku.

"Halo…."

"Edlyn?" sebuah suara laki-laki terdengar. Aku mengira-ngira seperti suara ini pernah kukenal meski tak akrab.

"Ini Karin, bukan Edlyn. Maaf, Anda sepertinya salah sambung."

"Edlyn, ini Kazune. Suzune ingin bertemu denganmu lagi."

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Author: Ahirnya chap5 selesaiiiii *nebarin duit* (karna bunga udah terlalu mainstream). Maaf ya atas keterlambatannya *nunduk*. **Well, sekarang saatnya membacakan review dari para pembaca. Sebelum itu saya akan memanggil para Tuyul-tuyul ku untuk ngambilin uang pembaca *terus dijitak*, maaf maksudnya membacakan review.****

**Piwiiiiittt..**

***criiing*muncul karin dkk***

**Karin: kyaaa baju apaan ini, jelek banget.**

**Jin: author sialan. Kalo para fansku liat bisa turun reputasiku.**

**Kazusa: author ini apaan? aku maluuuuuu..**

**Kazune: awas kau ya thor.**

**Suzune: aku terlihat lucu. kyaa makasih author. tapi kenapa rambutku gak adaaa? author kembalikan rambutkuuuuu...**

**Author: iya iya. tapi bantuin aku dulu ya *kedip genit***

**Karin: I hate u... Baiklah buat Mimy, iya Kazune sudah punya anak. Ntah siapa istrinya, menyebalkan.**

**Kazune: Cemburu? Hahaha... Baiklah untuk Lyla, Bee ini udah update kok.**

**Karin: Nggak kok *ronamerahdipipi*.**

**Author: buat Kiki terima kasih mhehe saya anggap itu pujian. Buat laila ini udah lanjut kok**

**Suzune: Eh temu lagi sama kakak Siti Umroh, makasih yaa. ini udah lanjut kok, masih penasaran? :P**

**Karin: apa nih cie cie-in gue? *tatap sinis ke dci***

**Jin: Buat Guest, nih udah lanjut chapnya.**

**Kazusa: Terima kasih Naurah Izari sudah mau baca dan review. Kata thorthor ini udah dipercepat terbitnya.**

**Author: terima kasih sudah mau baca dan review *kisskiss* untuk Kirana, Guestern1, Guestern2, Dila, Ris-Chan.**

**Karin: Makasih..makasih..makasih Uchiha TResha. duh aku juga tersentuh:""**

**Jin: Iya ini sudah update kilat kok:) *senyum malaikat***

**Kazune: Hubungan mereka gak akan lama, pasti akan ku rebut karin dari si kuga huahahaha *Laugh devil***

**Author: hei hei kata siapa? yang buat cerita kan aku. buat guestern sabar ya kita liat aja gimana bagusnya:p**

**Kazune: cih... aku pergi. *ngilang***

**Suzune: tunggu aku papa *ikut ngilang***

**Kazusa: eh suzu tunggu *ngilang juga***

**Jin: ayo kita pergi juga dewi.**

**Karin *ngangguk***

***karin&amp;jin ilang***

**Author: yah sendiri lagi deh, yaudah deh kalo gitu te...**

***criing***

**Himeka: loh yang lain mana thor?**

**Author: udah balik**

**Himeka: loh, bukannya tadi thorthor manggil ya? kok mereka udah balik aja? ih kzl. yaudah semuanya makasih udah mau baca cerita author gaje kami. terima kasih juga udah mau review. sekali lagi terima kasih. saya pergi dulu ya. bye. *ngilang***

**Author: *melongo* yasudahlah sudah ditutup pun. bye-bye minna *lambaikan tangan ke kamera***

* * *

#nb: jangan lupa review untuk chap ini ya:)


	6. Ada Jin dan Kazune Disuatu Ketika

**Judul:** I Love You

**Chapter 6:** Ada Jin dan Kazune Disuatu Ketika

**Cerita:** I Love You © Chieya

**Nilai:** T

**Genre:** Persahabatan; Romantis

**Pairing**: KazuRin

**Peringatan:** AU, OOC, Ancur, Gaje, typo dll.

**.**

**.**

**~ Selamat Membaca ~**

* * *

"Kazune?" aku nyaris terpekik.

"Ya, Kazune. Yang jadi supirmu kemarin malam. Oh, ya mobil Miyon sudah diambil tadi siang. Terpaksa diderek. Tapi, aku sama sekali tidak tahu apanya yang rusak."

Aku menggerakkan tangan dan menatap Himeka dengan tatapan serba salah yang bermakna, "Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Kakakku itu hanya mengangkat bahu. Menyerahkan sepenuhnya kepadaku apa yang harus dilakukan. Aku merasa kepalaku berdenyut tiba-tiba.

"Edlyn, kamu masih mendengarku?"

"Karin," ralatku buru-buru.

"Edlyn saja, lebihh enak di telinga," Kazune bersikeras. Suaranya tidak mau dibantah. Astaga, apa ada laki-laki yang lebih keras kepala dibanding dirinya?

"Kenapa kamu seenaknya mengganti namaku?" aku nyaris berteriak. "Karin dan Edlyn itu sama sekali tidak mirip."

Aku mendengar desah pelan di seberang. "Singa betina mulai beraksi. Edlyn itu artinya perempuan. Cocok denganmu. Kamu tidak berencana mau melakukan operasi _transgender_ kan?"

"Nggak lucu!"

"Aku memang tidak sedang melucu. Pokoknya, mulai sekarang aku tidak akan memanggilmu Kare. Aku ganti jadi Edlyn," tandasnya.

Aku tidak bisa menutup bibirku. Lelaki aneh ini memang sangat menjengkelkan. Tempo hari, dia mengejekku dan sengaja menukar namaku menjadi Kare. Rasanya lebih baik aku mengalah agar tetap waras.

"Kenapa kamu menghubungi kakakku? Kenapa tidak langsung menelpon ke ponselku saja?"

"Aku tidak tahu nomormu," jawabnya jujur. Aku menepuk jidatku (yang lebar) tanpa sadar. Bodohnya diriku! Aku memang tidak memberi nomor ponselku dengan dua alasan. Dia tidak pernah meminta dan aku tidak berencana untuk bertemu lagi dengannya. Kenapa sekarang aku malah menyiratkan sebaliknya?

"Kazune, bisa tidak kamu menelponku lagi nanti? Mungkin hmm….. satu jam lagi?" tanyaku.

"Kenapa? Kamu sedang tidak bisa menerima telepon, ya? Pesanan _brownies_-mu banyak?"

"Bukan."

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Ada tamu," sungutku.

"Oh, pacarmu, ya?"

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Kukira kamu sudah lebih jinak. Ternyata masih singa betina. Baiklah. Boleh aku minta nomormu?"

Aku ingin marah, tapi rasanya percuma. Aku pun menyebutkan dua belas angka yang sudah kuhafal luar kepala.

"Sebentar, jangan terlalu cepat! Bisakah kamu ulangi lagi? Aku baru menemukan pulpen."

Aku menuruti kemauannya.

"Sampaikan salamku pada pacarmu. Bye, Edlyn"

Tentu saja aku tidak akan mau menyampaikan pesannya tadi.

"Dasar sinting!" makiku setelah sambungan terputus. Aku nyaris membanting ponsel ke lantai kalau tidak ingat benda itu mudah rusak. Lagi pula, ponsel itu bukan milikku. Himeka pasti marah kalau benar-benar kubanting.

"Mau apa dia?" Himeka penasaran.

Aku mengangkat bahu sambil mengangsurkan ponsel. "Entahlah, aku memintanya menelpon lagi satu jam lagi."

"Hah?"

Aku memalingkan wajah ke arah jam dinding. Hampir jam Sembilan, ternyata. Sudah cukup malam.

"Kenapa kamu marah-marah?"

"Dia menjengkelkan," kataku sekenanya.

"Kamu juga menjengkelkan! Kenapa harus ketus bicara di telepon?" Himeka menegurku. "Kamu kan, bukan anak-anak lagi, apa susah bersikap sopan? Biasanya, kamu kan, yang paling sering mengingatkan Kira kalau dia mulai berlaku sekenanya? Apa susahnya ngomong tanpa marah-marah?"

Aku mulai jengkel. Kalau kakakku berada dalam posisiku, apa dia masih bisa bicara seperti itu?

"Iya, maaf. Tapi Kak, laki-laki itu selalu ingin membuatku jengkel. Seenaknya saja namaku diganti."

"Memangnya dia memanggilmu apa?"

"Edlyn."

Himeka terbahak mendengar jawabanku.

"Kamu marah Cuma karena itu? Karin diganti menjadi Edlyn kan masih enak didengar."

Aku menatapnya dengan kesal. "Yang adikmu itu aku atau dia Kak? Semula, dia menyebutku Kare. Dia cuma membuatku marah."

Kakaku malah makin kencang tawanya.

"Kenapa kamu jadi sewot gitu? Sudah sana, pacarmu kasihan. Kelamaan nunggu. Kurasa, Kazune Cuma ingin jadi istimewa."

Aku segera ingat Jin lagi. Tanpa diingat dua kali, aku bergegas menyeberangi halaman. Tapi, kalimat terakhir kakakku menghentikan langkahku. Menjadi istimewa? Untuk apa?

"Maksudmu Kak?" keningku berkerut.

"Dia tidak mau memanggil namamu dengan nama yang biasa digunakan orang lain. Dia memberi nama yang berbeda. Pasti karena dia ingin kamu mengingatnya tidak sama seperti yang lain."

Aku menggelengkan kepala mendengar ulasan aneh yang tidak masuk akal itu.

"Dia Cuma mau menggangguku. Mungkin dia tidak bisa memaafkan karena aku menjawab iklannya. Meski secara teknis, bukan aku yang melakukannya. Dia menyimpan dendam kesumat."

Himeka akhirnya hanya tertawa sambil menggerakkan tangannya ke udara. Menyuruhku keluar.

"Siapa yang menelepon?" Tanya Jin begitu aku duduk di sebelahnya.

Itu pertanyaan sangat wajar. Diucapkan pun dengan nada datar. Tidak penuh selidik atau curiga. Tapi, entah mengapa aku merasa tidak bijak kalau aku menjawab dengan jujur.

"Tante Rika," aku menyebutkan nama adik Papa yang tinggal di Hokaido. Saat mengucapkan dua kata itu, aku membuang muka. Enggan menatap mata Jin karena khawatir akan terbaca dustaku.

"Kenapa kamu marah-marah?"

"Marah?"

"Iya, dari sini aku bisa melihatmu agak emosi."

"Ah, masa sih? Aku justru sedang bersemangat, bukan emosi," dustaku lagi.

Kami masih mengobrol panjang setelahnya. Jam sepuluh lewat, Jin pamit pulang. Aku mengantarnya dengan lambaian dan senyuman cantik. Jin mencium pipiku sekilas. "Jangan bergadang ya! Langsung tidur begitu aku pulang," ujarnya. Aku mengangguk.

Jin berdiri di samping mobilnya sambil menatapku lama. Seakan ada yang ingin dikatakan.

"Ada apa Jin?"

Setelah tampak ragu sejenak, akhirnya suaranya keluar juga. "Ada kemungkinan… kalau aku akan ke Inggris. Tapi itu masih kemungkinan, belum keputusan final."

Aku tercekat memandang wajahnya, "Kamu serius?" suaraku tercekik.

Kekasihku malah tertawa lembut, "Sudah kubilang, belum final. Jadi, jangan terlalu cemas, ya?"

Bagaimana bisa aku tidak cemas? Kalau Jin pindah, ada ribuan kilometer yang menjadi pemisah di antar kami. Dulu, aku memang pernah bekerja di Tokyo. Jarak yang demikian dekat saja membuat aku dan Jin terperangkap dalam masalah. Selama setahun setengah itu, hubungan kami sempat terputus. Jadi, boleh dibilang kami tidak benar-benar pacaran delapan tahun. Sempat ada jeda cukup panjang. Akan tetapi, tidak ada yang tahu masalah ini. Bahkan, aku menyembunyikannya mati-matian dari Miyon. Mungkin karena jauh di lubuk hatiku, aku sangat meyakini kalau pada akhirnya kami akan kembali bersama.

* * *

Aku tidak mendapat kesempatan untuk merayakan kecemasanku karena ketika masuk ke kamar dan memegang ponsel, aku menemukan tujuh belas panggilan tak terjawab di sana. Semuanya dari nomor yang sama. Nomor yang asing. Dalam hati aku bertanya-tanya, mungkinkah ini nomor Kazune?

Ponsel nyaris terlepas dari tanganku saat aku dikejutkan oleh sebuah panggilan masuk.

"Halo," jawabku pada dering ketiga.

"Edlyn?"

Siapa lagi manusia di bumi ini yang mengganti namaku dengan begitu santai dan keras kepala?

"Ada apa?"

"Hei, apa yang terjadi dengan, 'maaf, aku tidak bisa mengangkat teleponmu tadi'?"

"Kenapa kamu meneleponku sebanyak itu?"

"Bukankah tadi kamu sendiri yang memintaku untuk meneleponmu satu jam lagi? Sekarang sudah lewat sejam."

Aku membenarkan perkataannya dalam hati. Sudah lewat sejam.

"Tapi, sangat tidak sopan menelepon berkali-kali seperti itu. Apa kamu tidak berpikir mungkin aku sedang tidur atau tidak mau menerima teleponmu?" aku malah membalas dengan galak.

"Memangnya kamu sedang tidur?" Kazune balik bertanya.

"Tidak," aku makin jengkel.

"Atau kamu tidak mau menerima teleponku?"

"Tidak juga," suaraku melemah.

"Lalu kenapa teleponku sebanyak delapan belas kali itu tidak diangkat?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Tujuh belas," ralatku.

"Kamu menghitungnya?"

"Ada tertulis di layar monitor. Tamuku baru saja pulang, dan ponselku sejak tadi di dalam kamar. Itu sebabnya kenapa aku baru bisa menjawab sekarang. Puas dengan penjelasanku?"

Suara tertawa di seberang menerpa telingaku.

"Puas, karena sangat detail."

Aku mendengus pelan, "sekarang, kembali ke persoalan semula. Ada apa kamu meneleponku?"

"Seperti yang tadi kubilang, Suzune ingin bertemu denganmu lagi."

Mataku langsung membayangkan seorang anak laki-laki imut dengan mata yang sangat berbinar.

"Bagaimana kamu bisa tahu dia ingin bertemu aku lagi?"

"Dia menunjuk kotak _brownies_-mu berkali-kali"

Aku terdiam seketika. Aku ingat kisah Kazune tentang mogok bicaranya Suzune. "Mungkin dia Cuma ingin makan _brownies_ saja, bukan ingin bertemu dengaku," balasku.

"Aku papanya, aku lebih tau maunya anakku. Aku Tanya apa dia mau _brownies_, Suzune menggeleng. Waktu aku Tanya apa dia mau ketemu Tante Karin, dia langsung mengangguk senang."

Aku tertegun mendengar rangkaian kata dari bibir Kazune. Aku, tidak tahu harus bicara apa.

"Edlyn kamu sudah tidur?"

"Namaku Karin."

"Edlyn!"

Aku mendesah pelan.

"Kamu sudah tidur?"

"Sudah!" balasku kesal.

"Lalu kenapa kamu masih menjawab? Dasar aneh!"

"Kamu yang aneh," aku tak mau kalah.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" Tanya Kazune lagi.

"Bagaimana apanya? Anehnya?"

"Suzune."

Aku terdiam lagi. Menimbang-nimbang apa yang harus kulakukan.

"Menurutmu, apa yang sebaiknya kulakukan?"

Kazune mengeluarkan suara hembusan napas.

"Kamu masih bersedia menemuinya?"

"Tentu saja. Dia anak yang lucu yang pernah kutemui. Dan selama ini tidak ada anak kecil yang menyukaiku seperti Suzune." Aku tertawa kecil. Ya, aku bukan makhluk favorit anak-anak. Aku kurang bisa menarik minat mereka.

"Hei, sebentar! Kenapa kmau mengira aku tak mau menemui Suzune?"

Kazune tidak langsung menjawab. Ada keheningan yang terasa begitu panjang dan aneh. Aku sampai harus mengulangi kalimatku sekali lagi, khawatir kalau lelaki itu malah tertidur di ujung telepon.

"Karena kamu benci padaku."

"Apa? Siapa bilang aku benci padamu? Aku hanya sebal melihatmu. Dan, itu…hmm…berbeda."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Bagus kamu tidak membenciku. Tadi aku sudah takut setengah mati. Kalau kamu benci padaku, kasihan Suzune. Soalnya sepertinya anak itu sangat menyukaimu," gumamnya dengan diikuti tawa kecil di ujung kalimatnya. Aku ikut terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Begini, Sabtu depan aku akan ke Yokohama. Ada vila milik keluargaku di sana. Kamu… tidak keberatan menemui kami, kan? Eh, maksudku menemui Suzune?" Tanya Kazune pelan.

Tiba-tiba aku punya ide untuk sedikit membuatnya kesal.

"Sebentar ya, aku lihat jadwalku dulu."

"_Please_, jangan pura-pura jual mahal!"

"Sebentar!"

Lalu aku menjauhkan telepon dari telingaku selama dua menit. Aku ingin menyiksanya! Aku sangat tahu kalau Sabtu depan aku justru tidak punya banyak pekerjaan. Sementara hari Minggu, sebaliknya.

"Hmm.. sepertinya aku punya waktu," kataku kemudian.

"Jadi, bisa?"

Aku bersumpah, ada nada senang dan lega dalam nada suaranya. Dan, aku menikmatinya.

"Bisa kamu kabari aku kalau sudah sampai."

"Pacarmu?" tanyanya ragu.

Ya, bagaimana dengan Jin? Aku mendadak merasa bodoh. Apa yang terjadi padaku?

"Tidak masalah. Pacarku memiliki hati yang lapang. Oh ya, kamu akan membayarku berapa?"

"Maaf?"

"Untuk menjadi pengasuh Suzune?" aku menggodanya.

"Oh….."

Kata 'oh' milik Kazune terdengar penuh beban. Aku tak tega juga mendengarnya.

"Aku Cuma bercanda. Jangan takut, uangmu tidak akan berkurang."

"Aku tidak takut uangku berkurang," ada nada tersinggung di situ.

"Sudah dulu ya, aku mau tidur. Suaramu sudah berisi genderang perang. Aku tidak berminat bertengkar lagi."

"Kamu yang memulai," sungutnya.

"Ya Tuhan, kamu terlalu _sensitive_. Untuk ukuran seorang _alpha_ _male_, sensitivitas seperti itu tidak bagus."

Kazune malah tertawa. "Ya sudah kalau begitu. Selamat tidur Edlyn! Dan, tolong berhenti menyebutku dengan istilah _alpha_ _male_ itu. Kamu membuatku terdengar seperti singa."

"Karin, bukan Edlyn," aku tergoda untuk membuatnya jengkel.

"Edlyn. Aku lebihh suka itu."

"Tapi, aku yang mempunyai nama. Dan, aku tidak suka kamu penggal namaku seenaknya."

"Jadi, kita bertengkar lagi? Kamu sendiri yang barusan bilang tidak berminat untuk itu?"

"Hahaha, kita lanjutkan minggu depan saja. _Bye_, orang menyebalkan," kataku sambal buru-buru mengakhiri perbincangan.

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Chap6 selesaiiiii~

Maaf ya kalo lama mhehe dikarenakan ada sedikit masalah pada jaringan, laptop dan mood untuk mengetik:3

Baiklah hari ini saya sendiri sadjah tidak mau ada yang mengganggu untuk membacakan balasan review dari pembaca setia cerita saja xx

Wokeh pertama untuk Mimy Auziri: Ini udah next chap-nya ya. di tunggu reviewnya:)

Kemudia untuk Nafla: haii~ salam kenal juga XD. Edlyn itu panggilan Kazune ke Karin. Ya walopun emang enakan Karin dari pada Edlyn tapi yaoedahlah~ Wkwkwk iya JinKarinnya di sini emang agak banyak, apa perlu di tambah pairingnya ya?:D tapi sabar aja, ntar ada saatnya kok Kazurinnya aku masukkan XD

Untuk Siti Umroh: Haha tuh tuh ceritanya udah dilanjutin. masih penasaran lago?:p

Buat ciee: haha sengaja mau nyiksa si Karin XD ( langsung digeplak Karin)

Untuk Guestern: ini udah update ya. di tunggu review berikutnya*senyum*

Buat laila: ini udah next ya. ditunggu review selanjutnya:) *ikutan ngiang*

Untuk Dila, Dinda, Guest, Bee: iya ini sudah update ya*nyengir* maaf udah ngebuat semuanya nunggu lama. *nunduk*

* * *

Nah sekian dulu ya dari saya, semoga semuanya suka dan senang ngebaca ceritanya. Lebih dan kurang saya mohon maaf. Yang benar datangnya dari Allah dan yang salah datangnya dari saya sendiri. Assalamualaikum Wr. Wb... *ngilang*

* * *

#n.b: psssttt jangan lupa di review ya:)


	7. Badai Cinta

Nah buat yang penasaran sama Next Chap dari yang kemarin, nih aku udah post chap terbarunya:)

Buat **Mimy**, **tharissa**, **Guest**, **yumeco** nih udah update. met baca:)

* * *

**Judul:** I Love You

**Chapter 7:** Badai Cinta

**Cerita:** I Love You © Chieya

**Nilai:** T

**Genre:** Persahabatan; Romantis

**Pairing**: KazuRin

**Peringatan:** AU, OOC, OC, Ancur, Gaje, typo dll.

**.**

**.**

**~ Selamat Membaca ~**

* * *

Miyon tampak sangat mengagumkan dalam balutan busana pengantin bergaya Eropa. Rambutnya ditata indah, make-up nya sempurna. Dia menjelma menjadi putri-putri dalam dongeng. Yuki pun tampak gagah.

"Kamu kapan menikah?" Tanya Nara tiba-tiba. Sejak tadi aku hanya berbincang dengan laki-laki itu. Nara adalah teman sekantor Yuki, yang-entah—mengapa-sepertinya Miyon yang menyuruh Yuki untuk mengajaknya. Jelas sekali terbaca niat Miyon untuk mendekatkan kamu berdua. Jadi, lebih baik sejak awal aku menjaga jarak.

"Kalau sudah tiba waktunya, aku pasti akan menikah," jawabku diplomatis. "Kamu sendiri?"

Nara mengangkat bahunya yang bidang.

"Belum menemukan perempuan yang pas."

"Teruslah mencari," saranku sambil lalu.

"Tentu," senyumnya melebar.

Persiapan pemotretan sudah hampir selesai. Kini, saatnya Miyon dan Yuki bergaya di depan kamera. Bertepatan dengan itu, ponsel yang berada di dalam kantong celana _jeans_-ku mendadak bergetar.

"Sebentar ya, aku terima telepon dulu," pamitku pada Nara yang dijawab dengan anggukan.

Sebuah nomor asing terpampang di layar. Meski begitu, aku tetap menjawabnya.

"Halo?"

"Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan siang ini?"

"Siapa ini?"

"Astaga, kamu tidak menyimpan nomorku?"

Aku mengeluh dalam hati.

"Ada apa?"

"Terima kasih karena sudah menanyakan kabarku," sindir Kazune halus. "Kamu sedang apa?"

"Menemani Miyon berfoto untuk _pre_-_wedding_."

"Kamu berfoto juga?"

"Tidak lucu! Mau apa kamu menelepon? Jangan bilang kalau kamu mau memata-mataiku!"

Kazune tertawa kecil di seberang sana.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kamu kira aku punya waktu untuk itu? Buang-buang waktu saja!"

Aku menggeram tak sabar, "Lalu, kenapa kamu menyia-nyiakan waktumu yang berharga itu untuk meneleponku? Apakah ada hal yang sangat penting?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Aku cuma ingin membuatmu marah," balasnya, lalu tertawa lagi. Kali ini lebih kencang dari sebelumnya.

"Dasar sinting!"

"Melihat temanmu berfoto, jangan sampai ngiler."

"Tidak akan!" sergahku tajam.

"Oh ya, simpan nomorku ini! Tidak sembarang orang kuberi nomor ini, Edlyn."

"Kamu kira aku tersanjung?" bentakku kesal.

"Wah, ternyata aku sukses mengacaukan _mood_-mu, ya. Kalau begitu, _bye_"

Aku menatap tak percaya pada ponselku. Kazune seenaknya memutuskan panggilan telepon. Ya Tuhan, benarkah manusia seperti itu memang benar-benar Kau ciptakan? Dia sudah membuatku nyaris mati.

Aku kembali ke dalam studio foto dengan dada dipenuhi rasa geram. Kazune memang aneh. Apa dikiranya karena aku bersedia bertemu Suzune Sabtu ini, lantas dia punya hak untuk menggangguku?

Miyon luwes bergaya di depan kamera. Dulu aku pernah menyarankannya untuk menjadi model. Miyon memiliki model yang lebih dari cukup untuk merambah dunia itu. Dia sempat menerima saranku. Tapi, Miyon tak bertahan lama. Setelah beberapa kali pemotretan dia memilih mundur.

Bibirku tersenyum bila mengingat masa-masa itu. Di sinilah sekarang sahabtku. Siap memulai hidup baru dengan kekasih yang saangat dicintainya. Kebahagiaan yang terpancar di wajahnya benar-benar menyentuh hatiku. Tanpa bisa dicegah, aku membayangkan kira-kira seperti apa penampilanku kelak dalam balutan gaun pengantin?

"Kamu sangat cantik," pujiku pada Miyon berkali-kali setelah dia menyelesaikan pemotretan.

"Sangat terlambat kalau kamu baru menyadarinya sekarang," Miyon mengedipkan mata, menggodaku.

"Semoga kamu bahagia selalu."

"Astaga, jangan sentimental begitu, Karin! Jadi, kapan kamu mendesak Kuga agar segera mengikuti jejakku?"

Aku bisa melihat rasa haru menyerbu Miyon saat mendengar kalimatku tadi. Dia pintar mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Nanti, akan ada saatnya."

"Jangan kelamaan! Nanti kalau punya anak, kita jodohkan, ya?"

Aku tertawa mendengarnya.

"Kok malah tertawa?"

"Kamu terlalu banyak menonton sinetron. Lagi pula, kalau anak-anak kita kelak jenis kelaminnya sama, apa tetap memaksa akan menjodohkan mereka?"

Beginilah ternyata rasanya. Mengantar sahabat terbaik menuju hari bahagia yang semakin dekat. Hatiku turut dipenuhi kebahagiaan untuknya, juga sedikit kecemasan yang manusiawi. Melihat Miyon dalam busana pengantin, menangkap jelas rona puncak bahagia yang bekeliaran dalam setiap tutur dan gerak tubuhnya, aku merasa ada yang berubah dalam hatiku. Tiba-tiba saja, aku pun merindukan pernikahan!

* * *

Malamnya, Jin datang ke rumah membawa badai. Ya, badai super kuat yang mengguncang hubungan kami!

"Sudah dipastikan, Karin. Aku akan pindah ke Inggris."

Aku terbelalak. Jadi, akhirnya vonis sudah dijatuhkan tanpa ampun. Mendadak seluruh tulang-belulangku terasa keropos dan berubah rupa menjadi spons. Kutatap Jin yang tampak tenang.

"Tidak bisakan kamu menolak, Jin?" usulku. Jin menatapku seakan-akan aku sudah tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

"Kamu ingin aku menolak kesempatan emas ini?" tanyanya dengan nada tak percaya.

Ganti aku yang tidak percaya sudah mendengar kalimat itu dari bibir kekasihku. "Kamu bilang ini peluang?"

Jin mengangguk. Seperi biasa, dia hanya bersedia duduk di gazebo. Belakangan ini, kami nyaris tidak pernah lagi berbincang di ruang tamu atau teras. Jin beralasan, gazebo jauh lebih nyaman.

"Tenanglah, Karin, kita tetap akan baik-baik saja. Percaya padaku. Aku hanya pindah ke Inggris, bukan ke ujung dunia." Guraunya. Tiba-tiba pikiran aneh merajam kepalaku. Mengapa Jin tidak pernah memanggilku dengan panggilan nama khusus? Nama yang hanya diucapkan oleh bibirnya? Kalut dengan pemikiran itu aku menenggelamkan kepala.

"Kamu tidak percaya kalau kita akan baik-baik saja?" Jin tampak tidak suka dengan reaksiku.

"Bukan itu! Aku tidak bermaksud begitu," sergahku tanpa menjelaskan lebih lanjut.

"Lalu?"

"Aku… aku tidak siap menghadapi hubungan jarak jauh. Bagaimana kita menjalani ini semua?" kataku cemas.

Jin membagi senyum lebutnya untukku.

"Aku akan sering pulang, Karin! Minimal tiga atau empat bulan sekali. Bahkan, bisa jadi enam bulan sekali."

"Apa?" aku nyaris menjerit. Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutanku sendiri.

"Sttt, suaramu bisa membuat orang mengira kalau aku sudah melakukan kejahatan yang mengerikan," Jin mencoba bergurau. "Pikirkan kepindahan ini akan berpengaruh luar biasa untuk karierku, Karin. Ini adalah kesempatan yang sudah sangat kunanti."

Aku mendadak merasa hawa dingin merayapi tulang punggungku. Kariernya. Jadi, itulah yang selalu menjadi fokusnya. Bukan _aku_.

"Kapan kamu pindah?"

Jin menjawab pelan, "Minggu depan."

Aku berhenti meneriakkan "apa" dengan suara melengking. Sebagai gantinya, mulutku menganga.

"Kamu benar-benar tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk memberi pendapat, ya?" tuturku getir.

"Karin, jangan begitu! Aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengabaikan pendapatmu," bujuk Jin.

Nyatanya, kamu melakukannya, bisikku dalam hati. Perasaan terabaikan mendadak memenuhi dadaku. Menimbulkan efek yang tidak kusuka. Rasa nyeri yang bergulung-gulung di sekujur tubuhku.

"Jin, apa kamu ingat?"

"Ingat apa?"

"Waktu aku pindah ke Tokyo, kita pernah putus."

Jin mengangguk, "Tentu saja aku ingat, dan itu adalah saat-saat terburuk dalam hidupku. Mungkin karena kita belum terlalu dewasa. Harusnya, jarak tidak terlalu jadi masalah, kan?"

"Kamu yang ingin berpisah dariku. Karena tidak sanggup berpacaran jarak jauh. Padahal waktu itu hanya Yokohama-Tokyo. Sekarang? Yokohama-Inggris itu jauhnya berlipat ganda, Jin."

"Aku tahu."

"Dulu kamu tidak bisa menjalin hubungan seperti itu. Bagaimana dengan sekarang? Karena yang kita hadapi pasti jauh lebih berat dari sebelumnya," ujarku. Kedua tanganku saling meremas.

"Kita makin dewasa, kan? Manusia harusnya bisa berubah," Jin meyakiniku. Aku mengerang dalam hati. Bagaimana masa depan hubungan kami? Jin sepertinya akan meninggalkanku begitu saja. Dia tampaknya tidak berniat untuk mengukuhkan hubungan kami lebih dulu. Bukan, aku tidak meminta pernikahan. Tapi, pertunangan cukup masuk akal, kan? Ataukah aku meminta terlalu banyak? Mendadak kepalaku terasa seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum kenyataan.

* * *

Tuhan menolongku membuat keputusan ketika Miyon datang keesokan harinya, sekaligus membentangkan kebenaran yang selama ini tersembunyi dari pandanganku. Sahabatku itu tidak pernah mampir saat jam kerja, tapi kali ini dia malah sengaja mekan siang di rumahku!

"Hei, jam segini malah tidur. Nanti kamu berubah menjadi tong kalau tiap hari tidur siang dan makan berpiring-piring," guraunya.

Seperti biasa Miyon tidak merasa perlu mengetuk pintu kamarku sebelum masuk. Dan, aku tidak pernah merasa keberatan.

"Miyon…" panggilku dengan suara serak.

"Hmm?"

Miyon telentang di sebelahku. Tidak menghawatirkan seragamnya yang bisa menjadi kusut.

"Apa kamu tahu kalau aku dan Jin pernah putus?"

Seperti yang sudah kuprediksi, Miyon bangkit dari kasur seakan baru saja disentrum aliran listrik tegangan tinggi.

"Kamu serius?" tanyanya dengan mata terbelalak.

"Iya."

"Kapan?"

"Waktu aku kerja di Tokyo."

"Apa?"

"Kami putus lebih dari setengah tahun. Namun, aku tidak pernah memberitahukan hal itu kepada siapa pun, kecuali padamu. Saat ini."

Aku melihat wajah Miyon pucat pasi.

"Jin memberitahuku, tapi… aku tidak percaya."

Gantian aku yang terbelalak. "Jin memberi tahumu? Oh Tuhan, padahal kami sudah sepakat untuk merahasiakannya. Maksudku, aku meminta Jin tidak bicara apa pun kepada kamu dan keluargaku. Aku sendiri yang akan memberi tahu kalian. Tapi, dia malah memberitahumu?"

"Karena…..karena waktu itu dia mencoba, …. Merayuku….." kepala Miyon tertunduk.

Aku ingin mati mendengar kalimat paling tak terduga itu. Petir pun tidak akan mampu menghasilkan efek serupa itu. Jin merayu Miyon, sahabatku? Pandanganku terasa mengabur, tidak bisa focus. Dadaku bertrampolin dan kemarahan menguar dari tiap titik pori-poriku.

"Kamu tidak sedang menggodaku kan, Miyon? Jadi, itukah alasanmu mengapa membencinya? Lalu, kenapa kamu tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa kepadaku?" cecarku bertubi-tubi.

Miyon tampak serba salah. Kami duduk berhadapan di atas ranjang. Miyon berusaha menghindari pandanganku. Namun, aku tidak akan pernah menyangsikan kejujuran sahabatku ini. Kejujuran memang terkadang lebih pahit kudengar, meski datang terlambat.

"Miyon…" panggilku, memohon jawaban darinya.

"Ya, aku membencinya karena itu. Aku menilainya tidak setia. Kini, walaupun aku tahu kalau kalian memang pernah putus, aku tetap tidak bisa bertoleransi. Bagaimana dia bisa mengalihkan perasaannya padaku?" Miyon mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapku dengan muram. "Aku tidak berani mengatakannya padamu. Karena aku takut persahabatan kita yang menjadi taruhannya."

Kepalaku nyaris pecah berkeping-keping rasanya. "Ya," aku setuju. "Bagaimana bisa dia menggodamu? Dan, kenapa juga dengan mudahnya dia meminta aku kembali padanya setelah aku tinggal di sini lagi?" kataku tak percaya. Aku menangkupkan kedua tanganku ke wajah.

"Karin, apa kamu baik-baik saja?" Miyon terdengar sangat cemas.

Aku tak sanggup menahan tangis. Isakku terlepas saja, seiring dibobolnya batas akhir pertahananku. Bulir bening mulai mengalir perlahan disusul isakan tangisku yang tertahan.

"Kami sudah bersama-sama sejak SMA. Tapi, apa yang sebenarnya kuketahui tentang Jin? Nyaris tidak ada, kan? Aku tidk mampu membayangkan dia berani menyatakan ketertarikan padamu. Aku jadi bertanya-tanya, bagaimana perasaannya kepadaku yang sesungguhnya? Lalu, apakah hanya kamu yang pernah dirayunya? Bagaimana kalau ternyata ada banyak cewek di luar sana yang mengalami hal yang sama. Astaga, aku tidak tahu apa pun tentang Jin."

Miyon memelukku erat, ikut menangis bersamaku.

"Kalau dia mencintai orang lain hubungan kami memang sudah selesai, aku tidak masalah. Tapi, lain halnya kalau dia menyukaimu! Aku jadi curiga, sebenarnya sejak dulu dia mencintaiku atau mencintaimu? Kamu bisa… membayangkan perasaanku kan, Miyon? Aku.. aku jadi tidak bisa mempercayainya."

Isakan Miyon menambah kepedihanku.

"Sekarang kamu mengerti kenapa aku berusaha menjauhkanmu dari dia, kan? Aku tidak bisa memaafkannya, Karin. Aku selalu takut suatu saat nanti kamu akan dikecewakan."

Masuk akalkah apa yang kualami ini? Entahlah. Tapi, aku tidak akan pernah mempertanyakan kejujuran Miyon. Betapa pada akhirnya manusia tetaplah misteri besar bagi manusia lain, kan? Ketika aku berusaha untuk menjaga dan mencintainya lebih dari apa pun tak ada jaminan bahwa dia tidak akan mengecewakanku. Aku benci untuk mengetahuinya, ternyata Jin merayu sahabatku sendiri.

Ketika jin datang malam harinya, keputusanku sudah bulat. Tanpa tangisan dan kesedihan. Semuanya sudah hangus oleh kemarahan dan rasa sakit hati. Aku merasa dipermainkan dan didustai.

"Kita putus Jin! Aku sudah melakukan kesalahan besar selama delapan tahun ini. Mulai sekarang, aku tidak akan menghalangi jalanmu untuk meraih semua cita-citamu."

Jin memucat dan menodongku dengan seribu pertanyaan. Aku hanya diam dan menggeleng. Aku tidak ingin semakin menyakiti diri sendiri. Dalam hati aku meyakini, betapa akan sangat berat hari-hariku di depan. Delapan tahun aku dibutakan oleh cinta. Himeka dan Miyon punya versi yang lebih jernih saat memandang hubunganku dengan Jin. Namun aku?

Aku bersikukuh dengan kesetiaanku. Aku meyakini kesetiaan Jin. Aku tidak pernah menduga ada saat ketika Jin tertarik pada Miyon. Memang, Miyon terlalu menawan untuk diabaikan. Namun, dia adalah sahabat karibku. Satu-satunya teman dekat yang pernah kumiliki. _Dia adalah Miyon_.

Apa pun alasannya, aku tidak bisa menerima itu. Jin mungkin tidak pernah menganggap itu sebagai pengkhianatan jika saat itu bertepatan dengan kandasnya hubungan kami. Tapi, cinta juga seharusnya punya etika, kan?

Ketika Jin meninggalkan rumahku, aku mati-matian berdoa pada Tuhan. Agar aku tidak sampai gila karena patah hati. Agar sakit hati ini hanya bertahan sebentar. Karena aku tidak mau hidup selamanya dengan perasaan hancur lebur yang mengerikan ini, di mana kendali diriku menguap dan berubah menjadi debu.

Aku juga memohon kepada-Nya agar tidak menjadi orang yang menyedihkan karena berpisah dari Jin. Aku tahu, ini cara Tuhan menyelamatkan hidupku. Meski pahit, aku mensyukurinya.

Aku pasti kuat.

Aku mesti tabah.

Aku harus tegar.

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Well, chap7 finish, coba yang pernah kayak Karin mana ni suaranya (Author: sayaaaa sayaaaa.

Karin:ini bukan forum curhat thor. Kenapa kisahku tragis banget?T_T

Author: icik amu ah. )

Maaf ya yang udah ngunggu lama. Sekali lagi maaf, hehe. Semoga kalian para pembaca setia *caileh kek punya aja* atau pun gak setia tapi tetep mau baca dapat sabar menunggu update-update-an ceritanya ya. Hihihi:D

Wokeh buat ** 25** thanksyuuu hihii. Ini dah update kan? Terima kasih udah mau baca dan review:)  
Buat **Siti** **Umroh** hihii sengaja mau buat kamu pensaran terus:p Btw makasih ya udah mau baca dan singgah me-review ceritanya:D  
Arigato ya **Chika** **Dragneel**:) update kilat ini lagi di usahain kok wekwekwekk:D  
Hahaha dia sengaja tuh nyari ribut biar selalu diingat sama **Nafla**-_chan_:p Gyahahha kamu jangan ngomong gitu, kasian tu Jin menyendiri di pojokkan. *nunjuk Jin di pojokan* **#BLTAK!** *dilempar sepatu sama Jin* *author nangis di pojokan*  
Iyaaa ini udah semangat **Guestern**. Update-an chap ini gak lama kan, ya? Mhehehe. Final ficnya ya? Hmm mungkin sampai 10 atau bisa jadi lebih hehe belum mastiin. Tetap sabar ya hihii:D

nah di tunggu reviewnya lagi ya. sampai bertemu di chap selanjutnya:)~


	8. Sebelum-Pertemuan Kedua

Hai minna, apa kabarnya nih? Maaf ya atas keterlambatan update ff-nya. Well ini buat semua yang udah nungguin lanjutan ceritanya. Semoga terhibur. xx

* * *

**Judul:** I Love You

**Chapter 8:** Sebelum-Pertemuan Kedua

**Cerita:** I Love You © Chieya

**Nilai:** T

**Genre:** Persahabatan; Romantis

**Pairing**: KazuRin

**Peringatan:** AU, OOC, OC, Ancur, Gaje, typo dll.

**.**

**.**

**~ Selamat Membaca ~**

"Kamu di mana?"

"Di rumah."

"Cepatlah datang! Suzune sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu denganmu!"

Nada memerintah di suara itu membuat kepalaku terasa panas. Dia selalu membuatku bisa dikendalikan, dan tentu saja dengan memanfaatkan Suzune.

"Pekerjaanku banyak, Bos! Kalau kamu tidak meneleponku setiap lima menit, aku pasti akan lebih cepat selesai," gerutuku.

"Baiklah. Kamu ingin dijemput?"

"Ini pertanyaan ke sepuluh. Aku kan sudah jawab, tidak usah. Aku bisa ke sana sendiri. Aku tidak akan tersasar."

"Bukan ke sepuluh, tapi ke dua belas," ralat Kazune. Entah sengaja ingin membuatku marah atau memang dia menghitung setiap pertanyaan berulang yang dilontarkan kepada orang lain.

"Kalau kamu tidak menutup teleponmu sekarang, aku tidak akan datang!" ancamku.

"Kamu ingin memerasku?"

"Tutup atau tidak?" aku bersikeras.

"Dasar singa betina," jawabnya, lalu terdengar suara klik. Suara telepon pun terputus tiba-tiba. Kenapa dia bisa seenaknya begitu mengaturku lalu membuatku marah.

Kira yang sedang bersiap-siap untuk kencannya dengan Zac dan baru masuk ke dalam kamar untuk meminjam anting memandangku heran.

"Jadi, benar kalian akan bertemu lagi?"

"Bukan dengan Kazune, tapi dengan Suzune."

"Sama aja!" bantah Kira dengan tangan bergerak di udara. "Kazune dan Suzune itu satu paket. Bertemu Suzune berarti bertemu dengan papanya juga. Siapa sih, yang mau kamu bodohin?"

"Aku hanya tidak tega. Suzune ingin bertemu denganku. Membayangkan dia menolak untuk berbicara sejak orang tuanya berpisah, sudah membuat hatiku nyeri. Tidak ada salahnya aku bertemu Suzune, kan? Pahalanya besar," ujarku melantur.

"Kakak yakin cuma ingin bertemu Suzune? Bagaimana dengan sumpah untuk tidak mau bertemu Kazune lagi?" Kira mengerjapkan matanya penuh curiga. Kata-katanya membuatku kesal. Aku melotot sebagai reaksi. Kira malah tertawa. Miyon dan Himeka pernah megatakan hal yang senada. Apakah aku memang terlalu naif? Namun, buru-buru kulerai hatiku yang mendadak menyuarakan perasaan aneh.

"Aku memang sangat tolol, selalu bisa diperalat orang-orang sekelilingku, sehingga terpaksa melanggar sumpahku," sindirku tajam. Wajah Jin langsung melintas. Dan, aku berjuang melawan rasa melilit di dalam perutku.

Kira tampaknya bertekad pura-pura tidak mendengar kata-kataku dan nadanya yang sengit.

"Jin bagaimana? Dia benar-benar akan pindah? Kenapa kalian tidak menikah dulu atau bertunangan?"

Mendengar nama Jin disebut, bahuku mendadak merosot.

"Ya, dia akan pindah ke Inggris. Sudah, aku tidak mau membicarakan apa pun tentang dia."

Kira memandang curiga begitu mendengar nada getir di suaraku. Aku memang masih menutupi status hubunganku dengan Jin. Cuma Miyon yang kuberi tahu. "Kalian bertengkar? Tumben."

Aku tidak berusaha meralat pendapatnya. Kubiarkan Kira menganggap aku membenarkan kata-katanya.

"Tadinya aku ingin besok saja bertemu Suzune. Tapi, kamu tahu sendiri bagaimana ngototnya laki-laki menyebalkan bernamana Kazune itu," gerutuku.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Kira sederhana.

"Apanya?"

"Benarkah dia orangnya ngotot? Seberapa ngotot? Aku tidak tahu karena baru sekali bertemu dengannya," Kira kini yang jelas-jelas menyindirku, dengan nada sangat halus tentunya.

"Kamu harusnya bisa menebak dari jawabanku pada teleponnya tadi," cetusku sebal. "Kamu jangan terlalu banyak berprasangka. Tidak ada hal-hal baik yang terjadi di antara kami."

Kira akhirnya dengan bijaksana memilih untuk mengulum senyum. Meski aku masih jengkel, tapi setidaknya dia tidak mengucapkan kalimat yang bisa membuatku benar-benar menghajarnya.

"Jangan pakai baju itu!" cegahnya saat melihatku mengambil sebuah baju.

"Kenapa? Ini baju favoritku!" bantahku.

"Tapi, baju inikan kemarin sudah Kakak pakai waktu kita ke rumah Kazune!" jelasnya.

"Apa salahnya kalau aku memakainya lagi?"

"Dia bisa mengira kalau Kakak tidak punya baju," kata adikku sambil mengembalikan bajuku ke tempatnya.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan pendapatnya," aku mengambil lagi baju itu dengan keras kepala.

Kira memandangku kesal.

"Mengapa aku harus berdandan untuk orang yang menyebalkan seperti dia? Aku cuma ingin bertemu dengan anaknya!"

Ada kilat asing dimata Kira.

"Aku tidak menyuruh Kakak untuk berdandan, cukup berganti baju saja!"

"Kira, perlukah kita memperdebatkan masalah baju ini?"

"Perlu. Aku tidak akan mundur selangkah pun. Blus ungu itu lebih cocok untuk Kakak."

"Berhentilah mengaturku! Kamu kira aku tidak bisa memilih pakaianku sendiri?"

"Kalau memang bisa, tolong jangan pakai baju kegemaranmu itu!" Kira tak mau menyerah. "Baju itu sudah sangat lusuh. Lebih cocok dijadikan baju tidur."

"Aku lebih tau apa yang pantas untukku."

"Percayalah Kak, kami yang lebih mengerti apa yang terbaik untukmu." Balas Kira meyakinkan. "Ayo, cepat berdandan! Aku dan Zac akan mengantarmu," gumamnya lagi.

Masih dengan semangat ingin membangkang, akhirnya aku malah memakai terusan berwarna putih dengan panjang dibawah lutut. Ada aksen sedikit kerut di bagian dada dan tali pinggang warna senada.

"Nah ini jauh lebih cantik ketimbang hanya memakai baju dan celana _jeans_ kesukaan Kakak itu," Kira memuji sekaligus meledekku. Aku hanya tersenyum masam.

"Kak, apa Kakak tidak takut kalau Zac akan bercerita kepada Jin?" Kira melontarkan komentar iseng.

"Apa?"

Kira salah memaknai kata tanyaku.

"Zac dan aku akan tutup mulut," Kira terkekeh. "Kakak cemas, ya?"

"Zac, pacarmu belakangan ini begitu menjengkelkan. Mungkin otaknya tercemar virus berbahaya," laporku pada Zac yang ironisnya justru mengelus kepala Kira dengan penuh cintaaaa.

Tiba-tiba saja, aku bisa merasakan udara penuh cinta di dalam mobil, membuatku susah bernapas. Mengapa baru sekarang aku memperhatikan betapa Kira dan Zac tampak begitu saling memuja dan … _melengkapi_? Apakah selama ini hal itu luput dari perhatianku, ataukah aku mulai menafsirkan arti "cinta" dalam makna berbeda?

"Nanti mau dijemput?" Tanya Kira sebelum aku turun dari mobil Zac.

"Belum tahu. Begini saja, aku akan telepon nanti," putusku sambal menyambar tas dan sebuah kotak.

"Hati-hati Kak," Kira melambai.

"Kalian juga. Makasih Zac."

Aku keluar dari mobil dan mengambil napas panjang. Mendadak jantungku menjadi sangat berisik, seakan sedang berjumpalitan tak terkendali. Ya Tuhan, apa yang akan terjadi padaku?

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Oke akhirnya selesai juga chap8nya.

Terima Kasih ** 25** sudah mau baca dan review:)  
Terima Kasih **Chinatsu** **Kinoshita** sudah mau baca dan review:)  
Terima Kasih **Siti Umroh** yang sudah baca dan review dari pertama saya buat cerita:D -nunduk-  
Iya gak ya banyakan kazurinnya di chapchap berikutnya:p btw terima Kasih **Ririsakura** sudah mau baca dan review.  
Jangan jahat gitu sama Jin **Nafla**-_chan_. Ntar dia gak mau muncul lagi di ff:( yaaaaaa begitulah kazune benar-benar menyebalkan -disantet kazune-. Terima kasih udah mau baca dan review:)  
Wuaaaah apa bener buat bingung **Rere**-_san_? X( maafmaaf masih pemula soalnya :(. Maaf:"" btw terima kasih sudah mau baca dan review:)  
Iya kasian Karin **dcii**. Terima Kasih dah mau baca dan review:)  
Iya itu udah lanjutkan **Guest**:) Makasih sudah mau baca dan review:)  
**Chika** **Dragneel** ini udah ya chapnya:)) makasih sudah mau baca dan review:)  
Terima kasih **Guestern** yang udah mau nungguin hehe, makasih udah baca dan review:)  
Iya tah sweet? Kok rasanya kek mau perang dunia ke-3 kalo mereka lagi kelai hihi. Btw terima kasih udah mau baca dan review ya **guest**:)  
Wah gomeeeenn **Annadine** **Amoris** kalo masih ada typo-typo bertebaran X( iya lain kali sebelum update ntar di cek lagi deh. Terima kasih sudah mau baca dan review:)  
Hihi terima kasih **Edogawa** **conan** atas setiap review di tiap chapnya:D ini udah lanjut yaaa:) terima kasih sudah mau baca dan review:)

* * *

**#NB:** **Nah** **berhubung** **author** **sudah** **masuk** **masa** **Kuli-ah** **jadi** **udah** **agak** **susah** **buat** **ngeluangin** **waktu** **buat** **nulis.** **Tapi** **ntar** **di** **usahain** **deh** **buat** **cepat** **ngelanjutin** **chapnya.** **Semoga** **para** **pembaca** **gak** **bosan untuk** **menunggunya** **ya:)** **Btw** **di** **tunggu** **reviewnya** **untuk** **chap** **ini.** **Maaf** **kalo cerita di chap ini ****pendek:(**


	9. Jalinan Tanpa Kata

Yooo Heyho. Chapter 9 udh update *nebarin batu akik*. Ini sengaja ku persembahkan untuk para pembaca yang sudah mau membaca ceritaku. Dan sekaligus permintaan maaf atas kelamaan update dan pendeknya cerita pada chapter sebelumnya.

Buat **25** maap ya udah buat bete karena kelamaan. Nih nih chapter 9nya udah update:3  
Haha iya besok aku sama Kira bakal dandanin Karin kalo mau ketemu Kazune bar gak make baju casual mele. Terima kasih **Nafla**-_chan_:)  
Nih udah update kilat ya **Narumi08**:)  
Nih chapter yang di tunggu udah update ya **Kagami**:)  
Lagi. Seteres. Kemarin. Saia. Jadi. Updatenya. Pendek. Deh. Maap. Ya. **edogawa** **conan**. Tapi ini udah update ya, lumayan panjang juga lah ya, ya di bantu ya, bimsalbim jadi apa ya prok prok prok... #chietarno  
Nyehehe gomen **Rere**-_chan_ XD maap sekali lagi maap atas pendeknya chap 8:" ini sudah lanjut yaaaaa:3  
Untuk kesekian kalinya saya minta maap lagi pada kedua **Guest** atas pendeknya chap sebelumnya. Tapi ini udah lanjut kok *senyum nampak gigi putih*iklan pepsoden*

Ya udah dari pada bosen dengerin author cuap cuap terus lebih baik di baca dulu ceritanya. Monggo..

* * *

**Judul:** I Love You

**Chapter 9:** Jalinan Tanpa Kata

**Cerita:** I Love You © Chieya

**Nilai:** T

**Genre:** Persahabatan; Romantis

**Pairing**: KazuRin

**Peringatan:** AU, OOC, OC, Ancur, Gaje, typo dll.

**.**

**.**

**~ Selamat Membaca ~**

Pintunya terbuka. Aku mengucapkan salam setelah mencocokkn nomor rumah sesuai alamat yang diberikan Kazune lewat SMS. Aku sempat dilanda keraguan, tepatkah apa yang sedang aku lakukan ini. Tapi hanya sejenak, sehingga langkahku tak sempat benar-benar mengendur.

Salamku langsung dijawab beberapa detik kemudian. Aku bisa mendengar suara langkah-langkah mendekat yang setengah berlari. Kazune.

"Kamu sudah datang…"

Mungkin aku salah mendengar, tapi tadi sempat kutangkap nada lega pada suaranya. Hmm .. mungkin memang telingaku sudah tidak beres. Untuk apa dia merasa lega? Tidak ada, kan?

"Kamu ingin berdiri semalaman di sana? Masuklah!" Kazune menarik tanganku dengan tak sabar. Mendadak hatiku terasa melompat. Tubuhku terasa menjadi es dan kaku, sementara tangannya mengalirkan hawa panas. Kuberanikan diri meliriknya dengan isi dada yang jungkir balik. Sikapnya biasa saja, seolah pegangannya pada jemariku tidak berpengaruh sama sekali. Tidak berarti.

"Lepaskan tanganku!" aku menarik tanganku dengan sekuat tenaga, sekaligus berupaya menetralisir debar aneh yang tiba-tiba menjalari seluruh tubuhku. Ada apa denganku?

Perang dunia ke3 pun dimulai.

"Astaga, kamu hanya perlu memintanya baik-baik, tidak usah histeris begitu!" kecamnya.

"Aku tidak histeris!" seruku.

"Terserah apa katamu. Aku sudah belajar untuk tidak menanggapi emosimu yang naik turun. Kurasa, kamu butuh seorang psikolog atau mengikuti _anger management_," sarannya sambil lalu.

"_Anger management_? Ya Tuhan, aku mendapat saran mengerikan dari orang yang emosinya jauh lebih labil. Kamu yang sangat membutuhkannya, bukan aku!" debatku tak terima.

"Sssst, kecilkan suaramu!" Kazune meletakkan telunjuk kanannya di depan bibir. Wajahnya serius. "Orang bisa mengira ada yang saling membunuh di sini kalau mendengar suaramu," desahnya.

Aku meletakkan kotak yang kubawa ke atas meja. Meja itu berada di depan sofa yang menghadap ke sebuah televisi LED tiga puluh enam inchi.

"Kamu yang mulai!" kataku judes. "Kamu memang berpengaruh buruk untukku. Aku jadi pemarah sejak kenal dirimu. Mana Suzune? Aku mau bertemu dia dan bukan bertengkar denganmu."

Kazune seperti diingatkan akan sesuatu. Wajahnya berubah, suaranya kian rendah saat bicara.

"Suzune selalu bereaksi bila mendengar suara keras, semisal pertengkaran. Aku dan mantan istriku dulu sering bertengkar di depan Suzune. Jadi, tolong jangan bertengkar di depan anakku," suaranya penuh permohonan walau aku yakin dia tidak bermaksud demikian. "Dia bisa ketakutan."

Aku belum sempat menjawab saat sebuah pintu terbuka. Pintu kamar. Ada Suzune, memakai baju tidur plus topi kelincinya. Sempat termangu sejenak, lalu berlari ke arahku dengan senyum wajahnya. Otomatis aku langsung berlutut untuk menyambutnya. Di kejauhan, aku melihat seorang perempuan dalam seragam putih. Menyiratkan posisinya sebagai pengasuh.

Tubuhku terasa membeku saat merasakan tangan mungil itu memeluk leherku dengan akrab. Napasnya terasa hangat menerpa telingaku. Aku mendadak dipenuhi keharuan yang asing.

"Suzu udah mau bobo?" tanyaku. Bocah itu menatapku dengan mata hijaunya dan menggeleng kepala.

"Dia tidak mau makan karena menunggumu," ayahnya memberi penjelasan sambil membelai rambut Suzune. "Jam delapan atau setengah Sembilan biasanya dia masuk ke kamar tidur."

Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Selama ini tidak pernah ada anak kecil yang menyukaiku. Aku pun tidak berpengalaman berdekatan dengan anak-anak. Aku bahkan sempat berfikir untuk tidak akan memiliki anak karena akan cukup merepotkan. Aku tidak akan menjadi ibu yang hebat. Lalu tiba-tiba saja aku bertemu dengan malaikat lucu ini. Hatiku tersentuh dan melembut pada proses aneh yang tak bisa kujelaskan.

"Kita makan sekarang, ya? Oh ya, ini Tante bawakan _brownies_ istimewa untuk Suzune," tunjukku ke arah meja. Suzune tampak antusias dan kepalanya mengangguk menanggapi ajakanku.

"Ruang makannya sebelah sana," tunjuk Kazune cepat ke arah sebuah pintu kaca yang terbuka lebar. "Mungkin makanannya sudah dingin sekarang. Kamu sepertinya terlalu lama berdandan."

Aku menggeram pelan sambal memberi isyarat ke arah anaknya. Kazune segera mengerti dan menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

Suzune memegang tanganku dengan hangat, kami berjalan bersisian. Aku membantunya duduk, dan aku memilih kursi di sebelah kanannya. Papanya duduk di depanku. Seorang perempuan berusia setengah baya - yang kuduga sebagai pengurus vila ini - menyiapkan peralatan makan. Dia sempat mengangguk hormat padaku. Dalam hati aku bertanya-tanya, kira-kira apa penjelasan Kazune bila ada yang bertanya tentang aku?

Di meja tersaji ayam goreng bumbu, tumis bayam, daging cah cabe ijo, sayur lalapan, sambal terasi dan emping goreng. (_Kazune: …woi woi kenapa menunya jadi makanan yang ada di rumah author? Kemaren rendang cabe ijo. Sekarang ini. Makanan jepang kek thor. Chieya: berisik! Lagi kangen rumah ni, kangen masakan mama. Makan aja dah cepat! Kalo gak aku yang makan ntar. Kazune: bilang aja emang gak tau apa-apa aja makanan jepang. huh. Chieya: makan atau gajimu aku potong? Kazune: iyaiya cerewet..._). Suzune menunjuk ayam goreng dan tumisan bayam saat aku menanyakan makanan apa yang dipilihnya. Sementara aku penggemar masakan pedas dan kurang menyukai ayam sudah jelas aku memilih daging cah cabe ijo. Makanannya begitu nikmat hingga aku dan Suzune menambah nasi. Aku tidak peduli meski nanti Kazune akan kembali mengejekku sebagai perempuan gembul.

Kazune tidak banyak bicara saat di meja makan. Tapi dia tampak sangat memperhatikan putranya. Sesekali menanyakan apakah Suzune membutuhkan sesuatu. Pria cilik itu hanya menggeleng.

Setelah makan, aku bertanya apakah Suzune ingin mencoba _brownies_ yang kubawa dan dijawab dengan anggukan. Aku segera meminjam pisau dan memotong _brownies_. Kuangsurkan seiris pada Suzune.

Pria cilik itu mulai mengunyah dan tanpa kuduga ia segera mengembalikan _brownies_ yang belum digigitnya. Aku mengernyit heran. Bukankah Suzune menyukai _brownies_ yang kubawa minggu lalu?

"Kenapa Sayang? Kamu tidak suka?"

Suzune menggeleng.

"Kenapa?"

Suzune hanya menatapku dengan mata polosnya.

"lebih enak minggu lalu, ya?" tanyaku bingung.

Pria kecil itu mengangguk.

"Dia tidak suka keju," jelas Kazune.

Aku tersadar. Kalimat Mama tentang "_brownies_ _klasik_" terngiang di telingaku. Hari ini aku membuat _brownies_ dengan variasi berbeda. Aku menambah parutan keju di atasnya. Tadinya, aku mengira akan menjadi _brownies_ istimewa bagi Suzune. Ternyata Suzune pun lebih menyukai yang klasik.

"Dia selalu menolak _brownies_ dengan topping dan rasa yang bermacam-macam. Dia hanya menyukai seperti yang kamu bawa minggu lalu."

Aku memandang Suzune dengan perasaan tak enak. Dalam hati aku membenarkan prinsip kokoh yang dianut Mama. Klasik ternyata jauh lebih baik. Setidaknya bagi Mama dan Suzune.

"Maafkan Tante ya Sayang. Besok akan Tante buatkan _brownies_ yang kamu suka," janjiku.

Mata hijau itu berbinar seolah-olah ingin mengatakan, "Benarkah? Aku tak sabar menunggu besok."

"Kazusa tidak ikut?"

Kami duduk bertiga di depan televisi. Kazune memutarkan DVD "bobo-boy"(?) untuk anaknya. Dalam hati aku merasa geli. Aku dan Kazune mengapit Suzune, bukankah ini sangat mirip dengan potret sebuah… keluarga? Aku buru-buru mengenyahkan pikiran yang membuat pipiku terasa hangat. Tapi, perutku terasa tergelitik.

"Kazusa punya kesibukan sendiri. Dia tak selalu bersama kami. Apalagi dia akan segera menikah dan sekarang mulai repot mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya. Aku pun sudah jarang melihatnya di rumah."

"Menikah? Kapan?" tanyaku antusias. Kazusa yang cantik dan lembut, kira-kira seperti apa lelaki yang bisa mendapatkan hatinya? Tentu bukan sosok sembarangan. Aku benar-benar dilanda rasa penasaran.

"Bulan depan. Kamu mau datangkan?"

Aku memandangnya heran.

"Kamu mengundangku?"

"Iya. Kamu mau datangkan?"

"Nanti akan kupikirkan."

Kazune menatapku dengan pandangan kesal. Tapi, dia tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Pasti dia sedang berusaha keras untuk menahan lidahnya di depan Suzune.

"Maaf, bukannya aku jual mahal. Tapi, temanku Miyon akan menikah juga bulan depan."

"Tanggal berapa?"

"Sembilan belas."

"Pesta Kazusa tanggal 25. Berarti, kamu tidak punya alasan untuk menolak!"

Nada suaranya tegas dan enggan dibantah. Suara yang biasa diperdengarkan pada anak buahnya.

"Kazusa saudaramu satu-satunya?" Aku mengajukan pertanyaan yang sudah kutahu jawabannya.

"Bukan. Aku masih punya tiga kakak laki-laki lain. Tapi, hanya aku dan Kazusa yang mengelola perusahaan keluarga. Nanti saat pernikahan Kazusa, aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada mereka."

"Jadi, Kazusa satu-satunya perempuan dalam keluargamu?"

"Ya. Dan, malangnya, dia terpaksa ikut mengurus Suzune sejak rumah tanggaku runtuh. Mungkin itu sebabnya dia selalu menunda untuk menikah, sampai akhirnya seluruh keluarga memberinya _ultimatum_."

Aku tertawa kecil, sangat penasaran dengan apa yang dimaksud Kazune dengan "ultimatum".

"Kamu nyaris tidak pernah muncul di media, hanya namamu yang sesekali disebut." Percakapan berbelok lagi ke arah berbeda.

"Aku bukan selebritis, Edlyn. Aku hanya seorang pekerja keras. Nama perusahaan yang kukelola tidak mewajibkanku untuk tampil sebagai pesohor. Itu bukan aku. Aku Cuma orang biasa. Lagi pula, beberapa keluarga Papa pun bergabung di sana."

"Waktu tahu kamu siapa, kakakku nyaris semapur," candaku sambil membayangkan ekspresi Himeka. "Dia bahkan sepertinya ngidam ingin menciummu," tunjukku ke arahnya dengan tawa yang tak dapat di tahan.

"menciumku?"

"Makanya, kalau sempat kamu harus datang ke rumahku, biar kakakku bisa mewujudkan keinginannya. Menurutnya kamu tampan," wajahku mendadak panas begitu kalimat terakhir itu meluncur mulus di lidahku. Reflex aku memilih untuk menghindari kontak mata dengan Kazune. Tapi, laki-laki itu sepertinya tahu dan mana mungkin dengan ikhlas "melepaskanku" begitu saja.

"Aku tampan? Menurutmu begitu, ya?" matanya mengerjap jahil, menatapku lurus-lurus.

"Bukan menurutku, tapi menurut kakakku, adikku, temanku," balasku panik. Jantungku memompa darah lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Kamu tidak sependapat?" selidiknya dengan kelembutan yang justru mengerikan untukku.

"Tidak. Bagiku . . . kamu biasa saja."

Kazune menatapku penuh perhatian.

"Begitukah? Hmmm… menarik sekali."

"Menarik apanya?"

Kazune memilih untuk tidak menjawab dan membuatku merasa jengkel. Tapi, aku memikirkan Suzune yang duduk di antara kami. Aku tidak dapat bertengkar dengan Kazune di depan anaknya.

"Malam minggumu bagaimana?" laki-laki itu membelokkan topik yang menurutku berbahaya.

"Biasa saja," ujarku dengan suara datar.

"Pacarmu tahu kamu berada di sini?"

Entah kenapa, aku benci sekali dengan nada suara Kazune yang dipenuhi keingintahuan.

"Bukan uru…" aku segera menghentikan kata-kataku ketika melihat Suzune bergerak. Perhatiannya teralihkan dan menatapku tanpa kata. Pria kecil itu baru saja menguap.

"Mau tidur sekarang, Suzune?" aku melihat peluang aman untuk menhindak konfrontasi.

Suzune mengangguk pelan. Aku segera berdiri dan meraih tangan mungilnya. "Mau dibacakan cerita?" tanyaku lagi. Sebuah anggukan menjadi jawaban sebelum dia bangkit dari duduknya.

Komunikasi di antara kami hanya berlangsung searah. Tapi, entah kenapa aku sendiri tidak merasa keberatan. Meski tanpa pengalaman berarti, aku nyaman berada di dekat Suzune. Suatu kelangkaan, sebenarnya.

Setelah menemani Suzune menyikat gigi, aku duduk di ranjangnya dan membacakan cerita _Si Kerudung Merah dan Serigala_ yang ada di rak buku cerita Suzune.

Tadinya aku bingung, bagaimana cara membacanya yang tepat untuk anak-anak? Aku tidak punya pengalaman apa-apa. Aku hanya tahu kalau sebaiknya orang tua membacakan cerita sebelum anak tidur. Konon, banyak sekali manfaatnya. Akhirnya, kuputuskan saja untuk mengikuti naluri. Apa yang nyaman di telingaku, kemungkinan besar nyaman juga di telinga orang lain. Aku tidak perlu memaksakan diri sepiawai pembaca dongeng professional. Atau seperti Pak Raden. Yang paling penting, katakataku terdengar jelas dalam intonasi yang tepat.

Suzune jatuh tertidur dengan segera. Selama beberapa menit, aku memandang wajahnya yang tampak damai. Aku tidak berani membayangkan kepedihan seperti apa yang dialaminya sehingga mampu membuat Suzune memutuskan untuk berhenti berbicara. Menyimpan suara untuk diri sendiri.

Aku juga tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana seorang ibu "membuang" anaknya. Apa pun alasannya. Memang, aku bukan seorang ibu. Belum. Tapi, aku tidak akan tega melakukan hal seperti ini.

Lagi-lagi, aku merasakan perasaan asing itu bermain di hatiku. Membuat jengah dan memerahkan wajah. Itu baru tentang Suzune. Belum lagi Kazune. Aku masih bisa merasakan genggamannya lebih sejam silam. Mengacaukan kinerja saraf-saraf yang bertebaran di seluruh tubuhku.

"Apa aku sudah tidak waras?" makiku pada diri sendiri. Buru-buru aku menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat, seakan dengan demikian semua pikiran itu akan rontok dan segera terlupakan.

Aku membuka pintu dan memberi isyarat pada pengasuh Suzune yang sedang duduk sambil membaca majalah.

"Sudah tidur, Mbak?" tanyanya.

"Sudah," bisikku.

Sepertinya sudah waktunya aku untuk pulang. Sekarang sudah jam setengah Sembilan, dan aku tidak punya kepentingan lagi di sini. Orang yang ingin menemuiku sudah jatuh ke alam mimpi yang indah.

Saat kembali ke ruang tamu, aku mendapati Kazune yang sedang buru-buru memalingkan wajah dan menggosok-gosokkan matanya. DVD tampaknya sudah berali ke serial Hollywood.

"Astaga kamu menangis melihat…" aku memperhatikan layar lebih seksama "… _Criminal Minds_?" seruku.

Kazune buru-buru mengelak. "Menangis? Jangan memfitnah!" tukasnya, tapi menolak memandangku.

"Kazune, jangan gengsi!" aku hampir tertawa. "Aku sudah terlanjur melihatnya! Kamu menangisi penjahat."

"Tapi aku memang tidak menangis!" bantahnya keras kepala.

"Ya sudah, kalau memang tidak mau mengaku! Aku tidak akan memaksa, kok," sergahku geli.

"Kamu mau ke mana?" Tanya Kazune saat melihatku mengambil tas yang tergeletak di meja.

"Mau pulang."

Laki-laki itu melihat ke arah jam tangannya. "Baru jam setengah Sembilan. Nanti saja, pulangnya. Aku akan mengantarmu."

"Tidak apa, aku bisa pulang sendiri."

Kazune malah berdiri menjulang di depanku, memegang tanganku dan memintaku duduk di sebelahnya. Aku hanya bisa terpana. Dan, jantungku kembali berdentam-dentam tak tahu diri.

Ya Tuhan, kenapa ini?

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Nih. Dah selesai nih chapter 9nya. Gimana? Apa masih pendek? Nggak kan ya? Udah lumayan panjang kan ya? Iyain ajalah ya. Ya ya ya *author maksa

Dan untuk sekedar pemberitahuan saja, mungkin untuk update chapter berikut berikutnya akan memakan waktu yang lumayan lama. Tapi kurang tau juga deng. Bisa cepat kek update chap ini juga lama kek chapter sebelumnya atau mungkin lebih lama dari itu. Tergantung mood saya juga. Karena saya sudah mulai kembali ke habitat yang sesungguhnya *kek makhluk apa aje gitu thor*

Yaudah lah, di tunggu reviewnya yaaa. _Bye bye_ minna. Oyasuminasai. *karna updatenya malam* Smoocchhh~~


	10. Ada Reaksi Kimia di antara Kita

Hallo hallo balik lagi nih sama saya, maaf ya atas lamanyaaa update chapter ini. Tugas semester ini membuat saya guilaaaa:S

Ini balasan reviewnya yaaa:

**Vii** **Violetta** **Anois** : Thx.. ini udah update ya..:)  
**Monica**.**sakayu25**: Nih chap 10nya sudaah ku coba buat panjang yaaa:)  
**Nafla**.**putriamelia**: Hihi:3 maaf ya kalau baru update.. ini udah diusahain cepat *nunduk*  
**guestern**: iyaa..iyaa.. diusahain kazurinnya lebih gimana gitu... hehee...:p  
**tharissa**: ini udah lanjut ya:)  
**edogawa** **conan**: duh jadi maloeee:3 ini chapter 10nya udh diusahain panjang yaaa:D ah maap kan saya atas banyaknya typo yg bertebaran di chap dulu-dulu *pipumerah* thx udah mau baca *senyumnampakgigi*  
**Kujyou** **Uchiha**: ini udah update ya:))  
**nisa**-**chan**: iya..iya.. ini udah update kok:)  
**Guest**: Nih chap 10nya kupersembahkan untuk menjawab penasaranmu:D  
**ruru**: ini sudah lanjut ya:)  
**Hinata**-**chan**: Hihi aku juga penasaran pasangan Kazusa bagusnya siapa ya? ini sudah lanjut ya Hinata-chan:)  
**Kirigaya** **Zikarishika**: iya ini chapter selanjutnya. selamat membaca.  
**dark** **knight** : iya maap:( banyak tugas kuliah, jadi gak sempet-sempet buat nulis chapter selanjutnya. tapi ini udah update kok.:)  
**Kazurin**: Nih dah lanjut. maap ya agak lama:D selamat membaca:)  
**Silent** **reader**: Nih dah update ya:))

* * *

**Judul:** I Love You

**Chapter 10:** Ada Reaksi Kimia diantara Kita

**Cerita:** I Love You © Chieya

**Nilai:** T

**Genre:** Persahabatan; Romantis

**Pairing**: KazuRin

**Peringatan:** AU, OOC, OC, Ancur, Gaje, typo dll.

**.**

**.**

**~ Selamat Membaca ~**

"Aku kan, sudah bilang, nanti aku akan mengantarmu," gumam Kazune.

"Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu," ujarku dengan tenggorokan yang tiba-tiba terasa kering. Aku melepaskan tangannya dan bersikeras tetap berdiri.

Lelaki itu dengan lancang memegang tanganku lagi dan menarikku. Untungnya aku tidak sampai kehilangan keseimbangan. Lalu bersikap biasa seakan-akan genggaman tangannya itu hanya menimbulkan efek seperti anggukan ramah. Dia tidak tahu, tindakannya menimbulkan sengatan listrik yang membuat perutku kram. Perasaanku campur-aduk dan nyaris menimbulkan migren. Perlahan dan tak kentara, kutarik tanganku dari genggamannya. Menyelamatkan jantungku dari serangan stoke. Reaksi kimia, heh?

"Aku bersedia kamu antar…"

Kazune memotong cepat, "Namun, mengapa aku merasa kamu akan mengajukan syarat? Aku bisa mendengar kata 'tapi' yang terpantul dari kepalamu."

Laki-laki ini bisa membaca pikiranku. Sambil memasang wajah tak berdosa, aku tersenyum setulus mungkin, "Tepat sekali. Aku hanya ingin kamu menjawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur."

"Pertanyaan apa?"

"Selain Criminal Minds, apa lagi yang bisa membuatmu menangis? Bagaimana dengan Oprah?"

Kazune pasti ingin menelanku bulat-bulat.

"Kadang-kadang," jawabnya dengan suara rendah, seolah tidak ingin aku mendengar kalimatnya.

"Yang lainnya?" selidikku lagi.

"Tidak ada lagi yang lain."

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Tidak kusangka kalau kamu bisa menangis hanya karena menonton Criminal Minds! Ya Tuhan, apa yang terjadi kalau media tahu?" tawaku pecah.

Kazune berubah pucat.

"Kamu tidak berencana untuk mengambil keuntungan dariku, kan?"

Kata-katanya menyalakan api dalam diriku. Aku tidak bisa mencegah diriku untuk tidak marah.

"Apa kamu selalu mengira kalau orang ingin mendapatkan keuntungan darimu? Tidak adakah hal yang tulus di dunia ini menurutmu?"

Kazune segera tahu kalau aku serius. Ketegangan di wajahnya mengendur. Dia menghela napas panjang.

"Aku tidak bersahabat dengan media. Selama ini sebisanya aku menghindari pemberitaan. Rasanya wajar kalau aku khawatir kamu benar-benar membongkar masalah ini. Masalah konyol seperti ini bisa menjadi bencana," suaranya terkendali lagi. Tenang dan datar.

Aku paham maksudnya. Tapi, tidak seharusnya dia begitu serius menanggapi candaanku.

"Maaf. Kamu terlalu serius menanggapi kata-kataku. Apakah sebelumnya tidak ada yang bercanda padamu?"

"Kamu juga selalu serius menanggapi ucapanku. Untuk hal-hal yang sangat remeh, kamu gampang marah."

Kami bertukar pandang dan sedetik kemudian tertawa. Tidak ada yang bisa menyelamatkan kami dari perdebatan. Dan sapertinya begitulah takdir kami.

"Aku selalu lebih sabar saat bersama orang lain. Tapi denganmu? Aku berubah jadi pemarah," aku menggeleng kepala karena tidak habis pikir.

Dia seperti tidak mendengar kata-kataku. "Kamu lucu kalau sedang tertawa."

"Lucu? Kamu kira aku pelawak?" protesku.

"Matamu menyipit sampai tinggal garis dan pipimu menjadi merah jambu. Lucu. Aku suka melihatnya."

"Baiklah, aku anggap itu pujian," balasku salah tingkah.

"Memang itu pujian."

"Oh iya, kamu belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Pacarmu tahu kamu ada di sini?"

Aku mendengus, "Bukan urusanmu!"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu."

"Bicara tentang ingin tahu, ceritakan tentang keluargamu!" aku mengubah topic tiba-tiba.

"Kamu mau mendengarnya? Aku yakin, kamu akan cepat bosan. Tidak ada skandal yang bisa menarik perhatian!"

Aku cemberut lagi.

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan skandal. Aku bukan tukang gossip. Aku hanya ingin tahu tentang keluargamu. Di mana orang tuamu? Waktu aku ke rumahmu, sepertinya mereka tidak ada di sana."

Kazune menggeleng, "Memang tidak. Mom dan Dad saat ini sedang di Inggris. Mereka orang tua yang suka jalan-jalan. Rumah yang kutinggali memang rumah keluarga, tapi mereka sangat jarang berada di rumah."

"Mereka berjalan-jalan berdua saja?"

"Tentu. Mereka tidak butuh diawasi. Dad masih gagah dan fit, Mom juga. Usia Dad sudah 65 tahun dan Mom hanya tiga tahun lebih muda. Kalau bertemu mereka, kamu tidak akan menyangka umur mereka sudah setua itu. Dad masih sangat suka melihat perempuan cantik," guraunya, membuatku ikut tersenyum.

Tanpa sadar aku mencari-cari potret di ruangan itu yang memberi gambaran tentang ayah dan ibunya. Tapi, tidak ada.

"Dari mana kamu mendapatkan mata biru itu? Apa rasanya punya mata berwarna seperti itu?"

"Mom orang Inggris. Jangan bilang kamu terpesona dengan mataku," candanya. "Barusan kamu tanya rasanya? Aku malah ingin tahu, bagaimana dengan matamu yang hijau itu? Apa rasanya berbeda dengan mata berwarna hitam atau coklat?" ucap Kazune tidak karuan.

"Pertanyaan bodoh!" sergahku.

Pria itu tertawa lagi. "Kamu duluan yang mengajukan pertanyaan aneh. Mataku biru atau hijau, kurasa tak ada bedanya. Oh ya, kamu terpesona dengan mataku, kan? Kalau begitu, kamu harus mengantri. Bukan cuma kamu yang…."

Aku buru-buru menyergah cepat, "Jangan terlalu pede! Bagaimana dengan kakak-kakakmu?"

Kazune menatapku, seakan menegur pembelokan topic pembicaraan yang kulakukan.

"Yang sulung, Daichi. Dia punya sebuah restoran yang lumayan besar. Lalu Cloud, dia memilih bekerja kantoran, dan sukses. Kemudian Hiroto. Dia memiliki perusahaan iklan. Sisanya, Kazusa dan aku. Kami memiliki mata yang agak berbeda. Daichi dan Hiroto punya mata abu-abu. Cloud biru, sama seperti ku dan Kazusa."

Aku tersenyum kecil, "Mengapa hanya kamu dan Kazusa yang mengelola perusahaan otomotif milik keluargamu?"

Mata biru Kazune menatapku. "Kamu lebih mirip wartawati."

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku! Apa sih susahnya?"

Laki-laki itu terkekeh.

"Baiklah, Bos. Begini, kakak-kakakku punya gengsi yang tinggi. Mereka tidak mau mengelola perusahaan keluarga karena tidak mau hidup di bawah bayang-bayang nama Kujyou."

"Tapi, kamu tidak sependapat, kan?"

"Ya. Aku merasa tidak ada salahnya meneruskan apa yang sudah dibangun dengan begitu susah payah oleh Dad. Aku tak peduli dengan pendapat orang lain. Mungkin aku dinilai hanya sebagai orang yang mendapat keuntungan dari keringat Dad. Tapi, coba saja jujur. Siapa yang tidak ingin mendapat kemudahan dalam hidup? Lagi pula, aku harus memikirkan nasib ribuan orang yang bergantung pada perusahaan ini. Jadi, aku tidak boleh egois dan memikirkan diri sendiri."

Aku mengangguk-anggukkan kepala mendengar penuturannya. Laki-laki ini agak mengejutkanku.

"Aku tidak mau membuat Dad sedih. Aku tahu dia dan saudara-saudaranya membangun perusahaannya dengan susah payah. Lalu kenapa harus diserahkan kepada orang lain? Jadi, aku lebih memilih memandang masalah ini dari segi yang menguntungkan. Aku tidak peduli nama keren atau pujian orang."

"Wah, ternyata kamu sangat mulia," gurauku meski kata-kata yang kuucapkan tidak dimaksudkan untuk mengejeknya. Aku tulus mengatakan kalimat itu, hanya saja aku merasa perlu membalutnya dalam sebuah candaan. "Tidak semua orang memiliki pemikiran sepertimu. Kebanyakan orang memiliki idealisme sendiri."

"Aku juga punya idealisme, tapi aku juga punya akal sehat."

Ponsel Kazune berbunyi, memutus sementara pembicaraan pembuatan debat di antara kami. Dari pembicaraan yang kutangkap, telepon itu dari Kazusa yang menanyakan keadaan Suzune.

Baru saja aku akan membuka mulut, ponsel yang baru dua detik sebelumnya diletakkan di atas meja, berbunyi lagi. Kazune sempat mengernyitkan alisnya saat melihat nama yang tertera di layar. Kali ini Kazune bangkit dan menjauh dariku sebelum menjawab dengan "Halo".

Sementara, aku menyaksikan di layar televisi bagaimana kejeniusan Dr. Reid dimanfaatkan untuk memecahkan kasus pembunuhan sadis di sebuah daerah perumahan elite. Lebih dari lima menit kemudian, baru Kazune kembali dan duduk di sampingku. Wajahnya tampak berubah keruh dengan pelipis yang bergerak-gerak perlahan. Ponselnya pun nyaris dibanting. Aku tahu ini bukan urusanku, tapi aku tak bisa menahan rasa penasaran yang menguasai.

"kenapa kamu marah sekali? Apa Kazusa memberi kabar yang kurang baik?" tanyaku pelan.

"Bukan Kazusa, tapi Kim."

Kazune menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa dengan kepala menengadah. Jari-jarinya meremas rambut dengan gelisah.

"Siapa Kim?" desakku lagi, sambil berusaha mengingat-ingat apakah nama itu akrab di telingaku. Tapi, hasilnya adalah nol besar. Ketika melihat ekspresi Kazune yang makin kacau, aku buru-buru menambahkan, "Tak masalah kalau kamu tak mau membahasnya denganku. Aku lebih baik pulang saja. Sepertinya kamu butuh istirahat. Besok kita bertemu lagi, ya? Aku akan bawa brownies untuk malaikatmu. Bye."

"Jangan!" Kazune menarik tanganku untuk ketiga kalinya. Pandangannya tampak penuh permohonan. Aku segera menyimpulkan kalau laki-laki ini sangat putus asa sehingga membutuhkan perempuan asing sepertiku untuk menemaninya. Kali ini, aku tak berminat berdebat.

"Baiklah, aku tidak jadi pulang sekarang." Aku kembali duduk. Tanganku masih digenggamnya, membuat isi perutku terasa diaduk-aduk demikian hebat. Perlahan, aku berusaha "menyelamatkan" tangan dan perasaanku. Mengapa hari ini Kazune sangat suka memegang tanganku?

Apa pula yang sebenarnya terjadi pada diriku? Aku tidak mungkin didera perasaan asing karena kedekatan kami secara fisik, kan? Aku sangat yakin, pasti ada penjeasan yang logis untuk semua ini. Reaksi tubuhku sama sekali tidak kukhendaki. Rekasi tubuhku menentang otakku. Dan aku baru saja menyadari kalau itu terjadi sejak aku menginjakkan kaki di rumah ini!

"Itu istriku," bisik Kazune dengan suara parau. Aku bisa melihat ketidakberdayaan di wajahnya.

"Istri? Bukankah kalian sudah bercerai sejak dua tahun lalu?" Aku bisa merasakan ada perasaan asing yang dingin merayapi tulang belakangku. Menakutkan dan seperti mencengkeram perasaanku yang murni. Aku ternyata peduli pada kata-katanya, lebih dari yang kuyakini.

"Bercerai, tapi tak bercerai."

"Maksudmu?" aku kebingungan.

Kazune tak berani menatapku.

"Kami belum berpisah secara resmi, baru secara agama. Aku hanya menjatuhkan talak satu. Tadinya mau buru-buru mengurus gugatan ke pengadilan agama, tapi dia terlanjur minggat ke Paris bersama pacarnya. Perlahan-lahan, masalah ini terlupakan begitu saja. Dan, beginilah akhirnya. Aku belum melegalkan perceraian kami …"

Ya Tuhan, aku rasanya lebih menyukai ada bom di dekat telingaku ketimbang mendengar pengakuan mengejutkan ini. Tapi, aku buru-buru menghantam perasaan asing di dadaku dengan kejam. Siapa aku yang harus merasa terganggu dengan statusnya yang masih beristri?

"Kamu lupa? Astaga, ini bukan tentang janji makan siang dengan seorang yang menyebalkan," aku menepuk keningku. Lidahku tidak kuasa dikekang dan melontarkan hujan kata begitu saja. Bagaimana mungkin ada seseorang yang lupa mengurus perceraian setelah dikhianati?

Kazune mengepalkan jemarinya.

"Ini memang salahku. Aku lalai dan… bodoh. Harusnya aku tetap memasukkan gugatan dan bukannya malah membiarkannya sampai begini lama. Kukira dia sudah melupakanku dan Suzune. Lagi pula, kami toh sudah bercerai secara agama. Dan, sebelumnya aku tidak yakin akan menikah lagi…"

Aku bisa merasakan kekesalan yang menggumpal di dada laki-laki ini. Aku juga merasa Kazune berhak mendapatkan minimal sebuah bogem di wajahnya. Untuk semua keteledorannya.

"Jadi, kamu sekarang berpikir untuk menikah lagi?" tanyaku dengan tusukan rasa dingin yang menjadi-jadi. Ada apa dengan diriku? Mengapa lelaki ini menimbulkan reaksi yang tidak nyaman ini?

"Setidaknya, aku mulai memikirkan kemungkinan itu. Apalagi, Kazusa akan menikah. Aku membutuhkan orang yang akan menjaga dan mengasihi Suzune. Tadinya, kukira aku sudah menyerah untuk urusan cinta."

Aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menyiksanya dengan sebuah ejekan, "Jadi, sekarang kamu berubah pikiran, ya? Kamu ini sungguh membuaku kesal. Mungkin Cuma kamu yang bisa lupa mengurus perceraian dengan alasan seperti itu. Ya Tuhan, tahukah kamu kalau itu kebodohan besar?"

Mata birunya mengerjap saat kepalanya terangkat dan menatapku. Aku merasa wajah dan telingaku terbakar.

"Maksudku, apa yang kamu lakukan ini tidak masuk akal. Kau sudah mem… ah, kenapa aku harus repot menjelaskan pendapatku? Kenyataannya kamu memang luar biasa tolol untuk urusan ini!" tandasku dengan kalimat kacau.

Kazune kini lebih serius menatapku. "Kamu . . . hmm . . . apa merasa terganggu karena aku belum . . . bercerai?"

Aku mendadak takut menjawab pertanyaannya. Namun, lelaki itu menunggu responku.

"Aku . . . pendapatku tidak penting," elakku.

"Tentu saja penting!" bantah Kazune. Mengejutkanku. Tapi, kali ini aku tidak punya keberanian untuk mendebatnya. Aku takut pada apa yang akan kuucapkannya. Aku juga takut pada reaksiku nantinya, andai mendengar sesuatu yang tidak mampu kuceritakan dengan sederhana.

"Aku terganggu karena kamu membiarkan seseorang menghancurkan hidupmu. Setidaknya, lihatlah sisi Suzune! Jadi, aku memang merasa terganggu. Kamu harusnya bisa lebih tegas. Urusan seperti ini bukan hal-hal yang bisa diabaikan begitu saja."

Anehnya, Kazune tidak bicara apa-apa. Dia hanya mendengarkan kalimatku dengan penuh perhatian. Seakan-akan itu hal yang penting.

"Ada baiknya kamu mulai berdiskusi dengan pengacara untuk menhadapi masalah ini," saranku kemudian.

"Memang seharusnya begitu."

"Kim ingin menikah lagi. Dia minta aku mengurus perceraian secara resmi."

Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam yang tidak kusadari. "Kamu kesal karena dia akan menikah lagi?"

Lelaki itu buru-buru menggeleng. Dia balas menatapku dengan mata biru yang seakan ingin menelanku.

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku kesal karena harus berurusan lagi dengannya. Aku bersumpah, tidak mau lagi melihat wajahnya."

Tawaku pecah tanpa terkendali. Aku ingat apa yang terjadi pada sumpahku untuk tidak bertemu Kazune lagi. Dan, lihat apa yang terjadi pada diriku. Lelaki itu tampak tersinggung.

"Kenapa kamu menertawaiku?" tanyanya ketus.

Aku tentu saja tidak mungkin mengatakan jawaban dengan jujur. "Aku menertawakan sumpahmu yang aneh itu. Mana mungkin kamu tidak melihat wajahnya untuk selamanya? Ingat Kazune, ada Suzune yang menghubungkan kalian. Kamu tidak mungkin memisahkan ibu dan anak begitu saja."

Bahkan, aku sendiri pun merasa heran dengan kalimat bijak yang meluncur dari bibirku.

"Kamu masih mencintainya?"

"Apa? Tentu saja tidak! Hanya orang gila yang masih tetap mencintai istri yang sepeti itu!" tandasnya. Sampai mati pun aku tidak akan mau mengakui, tapi saat itu aku benar-benar … lega. Aneh!

"Kazune…"

"Ya, Edlyn?"

"Apakah kamu pernah merasakan betapa cinta itu sangat aneh? Menurutku, cinta berkaitan dengan kesempatan. Berapa besar kemungkinan seseorang menemukan orang yang benar-benar tepat? Tidak semua orang memiliki kesempatan itu. Dan, berapa besar kemungkinan kita salah menilai orang yang kita cintai?"

Kazune menatapku penuh perhatian. Kilau asing di matanya gagal kuterjemahkan.

"Sepertinya kamu sangat fasih bicara tentang cinta? Ada apa? Maukah kamu membaginya dengan aku?"

Aku tidak mengindahkan pertanyaannya, "Berapa lama kamu dan Kim saling mencintai? Maksudku, mulai dari pacaran sampai menjalani pernikahan yang bahagia?"

Aku bahkan tidak yakin kalau Kazune bersedia menjawab pertanyaan yang sangat pribadi itu. Namun anehnya, ternyata dia tidak keberatan.

"Kami hanya pacaran beberapa bulan sebelum akhirnya menikah. Dan, mulai mengalami neraka setelah tiga tahun usia pernikahan. Kami bertahan selama empat tahun saja sebelum Kim pergi."

"Oh."

"Kenapa kamu ingin tahu?"

Aku tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya sedang mencari teman senasib."

"Apa maksudmu?" Kazune penasaran.

"Apa yang kualami mungkin jauh lebih menyakitkan dibanding yang kamu alami," kataku tiba-tiba.

Lelaki itu melotot, "Kamu sudah pernah menikah dan dikhianati juga?"

Aku tertawa geli. "Tentu saja aku tidak mengalami hal itu," bantahku. "Aku hanya menghabiskan waktu hampir delapan tahun untuk mencintai orang yang tidak benar-benar tepat untukku."

Aku sendiri tidak bisa percaya kalau mulutku baru saja sesumbar membuka rahasiaku sendiri.

"Pacarmu, ya? Apa yang dilakukannya padamu?" Kazune tampak begitu tertarik. Dia bahkan menggeser duduknya, mendekat ke arahku. Matanya menatapku dengan penuh perhatian.

"Kami putus."

Kazune bersiul. Dia tidak menutup-nutupi kalau dirinya tampak senang.

"Tidak bisakah kamu bersikap sedikit beradap? Menunjukkan setitik simpati?" kataku kesal.

"Apakah kamu membutuhkan simpati?" dia malah balik bertanya. Kali ini, wajah Kazune menyiratkan keseriusan. Aku memikirkan pertanyaannya lebih serius dari yang kuduga. Hingga kepalaku menggeleng.

"Tidak, terima kasih."

Lelaki itu tiba-tiba berdiri menjulang di depanku setelah menyambar kunci mobil yang tergeletak di atas meja.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Kita bisa mengobrol sambil jalan." Tangannya terulur. Entah tindakan bodoh atau pintar, aku malah menyambut tangannya. Kami bergandengan!

Saat menuju mobilnya, aku dan Kazune hanya bisa diam. Dia membukakan pintu untukku. Tidak terlihat jejak sikap menyebalkan yang sempat kucela habis-habisan sebelumnya.

"Thanks"

Dia hanya mengangguk sopan sebelum mengitari mobil dan membuka pintu di bagian pengemudi. Perlahan tapi pasti, mobil melaju meninggalkan kompleks resor itu. Suasana kaku menggantung di udara. Aku mendadak kesulitan berkata-kata. Apalagi melontarkan gurauan pada lelaki tipe alpha male di sebelahku ini.

"Kalian benar-benar putus? Sungguhkah kamu pacaran selama delapan tahun?" suara Kazune memecah keheningan.

Entah mengapa, aku merasa suaranya menuntut penjelasan. Mendesak penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Ya."

"Sudah kuduga."

Aku menoleh ke kanan dengan gerakan cepat, terpancing oleh komentar lelaki itu. "Apanya yang sudah kamu duga?"

"Kalian akan putus."

Aku menggigit bibir mendengar komentarnya yang terus terang itu. Rasa penasaran mendesak-desak di pembuluh darahku.

"Kenapa kamu bisa berpendapat begitu?"

Kazune tidak segera menjawab. "Kadang aku tidak bisa menjelaskan. Katakanlah ini semacam . . . feeling. Kamu mau menemuiku, padahal bukan kamu yang menjawab iklan itu. Bagiku, itu menceritakan banyak hal."

Aku merasa Kazune salah paham.

"Aku sudah bilang sebelumnya, aku dipaksa."

Lelaki itu menggeleng, "Kamu bukan orang yang mudah dipaksa. Entah kamu menyadarinya atau tidak, kamu menemuiku karena terdorong rasa ingin tahu. Dan, itu tidak akan terjadi kalau hubunganmu dan kekasihmu baik-baik saja," ulasnya.

"Bagus! Kamu sekarang mengejekku," aku mengepalkan tinju. Kazune menoleh sekilas, menatapku serius.

"Aku tidak mengejekmu. Aku mengungkapkan fakta."

"Fakta yang salah kaprah!" kataku jengkel. "Kamu terlalu pede, Kazune!"

Kazune membantahku. "Aku tidak sedang menyombongkan diri, Edlyn! Kamu harus melihat gambar besarnya. Ini bukan tentang aku. Tapi, tentang kamu yang berusaha mencari tahu. Apa pun itu."

Aku tidak mampu membuka mulut, apalagi menggerakkan lidah untuk mengucapkan kata-kata.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya lagi. Aku sebenarnya ingin menutup mulutku rapat-rapat dan segera pulang. Tapi.

"Dia pindah ke Inggris. Merasa tidak perlu melibatkanku saat mengambil keputusan. Padahal waktu aku bekerja di Tokyo, dia marah dan memutuskan berpisah. Alasannya, tidak sanggup menjalani hubungan jarak jauh. Tapi, saat ini dia malah mengambil keputusan sebaliknya. Dia … dia mementingkan karienya …"

Suaraku terdengar bergelombang, bahkan di telingaku sendiri. Semua rasa sakit itu kembali menusuk-nusukku.

"Yang paling menyakitkanku, dia pernah mendekati Miyon saat kami putus dulu. Kamu bisa bayangkan sakitnya perasaanku. Aku sulit menerima itu. Aku mungkin tidak akan pernah memaafkannya. Aku baru tahu belakangan. Miyon menyimpannya selama hampir tiga tahun karena tidak mau mencederai persahabatn kami."

Aku mati-matian menahan tumpahan air mata. Kupalingkan wajah ke kiri, menatap ke luar.

"Aku dan Kim berpisah karena dia menghianatiku. Tapi, mungkin aku yang mendorongnya melakukan itu," desah Kazune tiba-tiba. Perhatianku kembali terpusat kepadanya.

"Mendorongnya? Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku terlalu sibuk. Aku bahkan tidak punya waktu untuk keluargaku. Bahkan, di akhir pekan pun aku bekerja. Kim sudah berkali-kali mengeluh, tapi aku selalu menuntutnya untuk mengerti. Mungkin dia merasa capek dan memilih untuk pergi. Mungkin dia juga sudah kuabaikan dengan begitu parah. Begitulah. Tapi, hingga detik ini pun aku sulit mengakui kesalahanku. Dan, aku juga tidak bisa memaafkannya. Kim sudah kembali ke Jepang. Tapi, aku tidak mengizinkannya untuk bertemu Suzune."

Aku tertegun mendengarnya. Kalimat Kazune barusan memang tidak khas dirinya. Aku tidak tahu mengapa dia menceritakan ini kepadaku. Dan, aku juga penasaran kenapa aku membuka masalah Jin padanya. Kenyataan yang bahkan masih kusembunyikan dari keluargaku.

"Apa kamu masih mencintainya? Delapan tahun bukan waktu yang singkat."

Aku tergagap mendengar pertanyaannya yang terus terang.

"Bohong kalau aku bilang bahwa aku sudah melupakannya. Tapi, saat ini rasa sakit karena tidak dihargai, jauh lebih besar. Juga merasa dikhianati. Rasanya, butuh waktu lama untukku agar bisa sembuh. Namun, aku sudah bertekad untuk melaluinya. Aku tidak perlu melawannya."

Mata biru Kazune beradu pandang dengan mataku.

"Bagus. Kamu pasti bisa melakukannya," katanya lembut. Aku tersenyum mendengarnya, mau tak mau.

"Tapi aku tidak mau menjadi pendendam sepertimu," ucapku. "Kamu barusan mengakui kalau kamu punya andil dengan kehancuran rumah tanggamu. Jadi, bertanggung jawablah!"

"Maksudmu?"

"Selesaikan masalahmu! Kalau memang ingin bercerai, upayakan agar bisa legal secara hukum. Kenapa kamu tidak mengizinkannya bertemu Suzune? Anakmu berhak melihat ibunya. Tapi, dengan sikap keras kepalamu itu, aku yakin kamu akan memastikan istrimu menerima 'pembalasan' yang setimpal," tukasku.

Kazune tidak menjawab. Entah mengapa, aku merasa ini begitu lucu. Kesedihan dan sakit hatiku terlupakan.

"Ayolah, Kazune, jangan bersulit segalanya. Kamu tidak boleh bersikap egois begitu. Suzune membutuhkan ibunya, baik kamu mengakuinya atau tidak."

"Dia yang meninggalkan kami! Jadi, dia tidak berhak meminta apa pun. Apalagi bertemu Suzune!" tandasnya marah. Tapi, entah mengapa aku tidak merasa gentar.

"Kamu sendiri bilang kalau kamu sudah mengabaikannya. Kazune, apa kamu kira diabaikan itu menyenangkan? Ketika kita yakin sudah menjadi bagian hidup orang lain yang kita cintai, tapi orang itu merasa kita tidak cukup penting untuk mendapatkan perhatian, dan hanya berada di urutan kesekian. Percayalah, itu sangat menyakitkan."

Tapi, mana mungkin Kazune yang keras kepala itu mau mendengarkan penjelasan dari orang asing sepertiku, kan?

"Aku sudah bersumpah untuk …"

"Aku juga sudah bersumpah untuk tidak pernah bertemu denganmu lagi. Tapi, lihat apa yang terjadi sekarang?"

Kazune menatapku kaget sekaligus kesal.

"Kamu bersumpah begitu? Memangnya apa yang sudah kulakukan padamu?"

Aku mengangkat bahu dengan perasaan geli yang menggelitik. "Entahlah. Tapi bagiku, pertemuan pertama kita itu sangat mengerikan. Dan, kamu … orang yang paling menjengkelkan."

"Apa?" suaranya meninggi. Sikap lembutnya yang sempat kulihat tadi, menguap bersama udara.

"Kalau kamu Cuma mau membentak-bentakku saja, lebih baik antarkan aku pulang! Kamu sangat sensitive menghadapi orang yang sedang patah hati."

Kazune balas tertawa, mengejekku. Astaga, aku sangat ingin mencakar wajah tampannya itu.

"Kamu terlalu tangguh untuk patah hati. Atau, patah hati membuatmu menjadi penyiksa? Kamu ternyata mengerikan. Apa aku perlu bersumpah juga untuk tidak melihat wajahmu lagi?"

Kini, aku mengerucutkan bibirku. Marah. Kalimat terakhirnya - entah mengapa - membuatku merasa sakit dan terluka.

"Kamu jahat."

Kazune melongo. "Kamu… marah?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Tapi…"

"Silahkan kalau kamu mau bersumpah tidak akan melihat wajahku lagi. Aku tidak akan keberatan. Bahkan, mungkin aku akan gila karena bahagia. Dasar, laki-laki egois yang aneh!" sungutku.

_Pertengkaran kembali pecah._

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Selesai selesai horaaayy. Gimana minna udah panjang belum? Udah kan ya. Maaf ya sekali lagi atas kelamaan updatenya:D

Review reviewnya di tunggu yaaa:)

#nb: psstt.. saya senang membaca email reviewan dari teman-teman. rasanya seperti keinginan untuk melanjutkan cerita itu naik jadi 100000% *halalebay*


	11. Pagi Itu

Hallohaaaa. Chieya balik lagi ni dengan membawa sejuta bunga buat para readers... *lgsg kena demo readers karena lama updatenya*

Hehe gomen gomen, author lagi sibuk kemarin soalnya, jadi gak sempet sempet buat cerita dan ngeupdatenya daaaaan jadilah hari ini baru bisa diupdate. Maapkan author kalian ini yaaa.

Maaf juga belum bisa nepatin janjinya. Author bilang bulan puasa bakal aktif lagi eh malah ini udah mau akhir puasa baru bisa aktif. Maaf ya maaf:((

Tapi ini ni udah author update ya chapter 11 nya. Semoga manteman suka sama ceritanya. dan kalo kependekan maaf ya:))

Selamat membaca:)

* * *

Chapter 11 : Pagi Itu...

Aku bangun sangat pagi hari ini. Sejujurnya, nyaris semalaman aku tak bisa memejamkan mata. Aku mereka ulang pertengkaran kami yang mengerikan dan menggelikan. Lalu, dia meneleponku tengah malam buta untuk berbaikan. Tapi, tentu saja tanpa meminta maaf. Egonya yang sebesar dunia tidak mengizinkan itu. Dan, dia sudah pernah menegaskan hal itu padaku di pertemuan pertama kami.

Kami memiliki hubungan yang aneh. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya karena aku sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Dan, aku-jujur-saja—takut dengan diriku sendiri. Aku khawatir dengan reaksi yang diberikan tubuhku ketika dia memegang tanganku. Jadi, lebih baik aku menyelamatkan hidupku dengan cara menjaga jarak.

"Karin, sepagi ini sudah bangun?" sapa Mama begitu aku masuk ke dapur. Aku mengambil gelas dan mengisinya dengan air putih. Mama sudah memakai celemek. Bersiap-siap untuk "beraksi".

"Iya Ma," aku memutuskan untuk menjawab dengan kalimat yang netral. "Mama mau masak apa? Pagi-pagi sudah siap tempur," aku menambahkan setelah meneguk habis air putihku. "Mau bikin nasi uduk."

Mendadak aku merasa lapar. Terbayang nasi uduk dan teman-temannya yang menggugah (lap dulu encesnya readers ingat puasa :p) selera. Mama selalu luar biasa dalam urusan mengolah makanan. Aku ingin seperti Mama, tapi hanya mampu menuruni sedikiiiitt… saja dari bakatnya itu. Kira dan Himeka lebih parah lagi.

"Papa mana Ma?"

"Jogging dengan Michi."

Aku lupa kalau ini hari Minggu. Papa biasanya jogging di sekitar taman yang letaknya tak terlalu jauh dari rumahku.

"Berapa pesanan hari ini?"

"Dua puluh….. " aku berusaha mengingat-ingat. "Tiga. Ya, dua puluh tiga, Ma. Sebentar lagi aku mau mempersiapkan bahan-bahannya."

"Belakangan ini Mama makin jarang melihat Jin. Kalian sepertinya… hmmm… makin jauh. Apa kalian sudah putus? Atau ada masalah?"

Aku terkejut mendengar pertanyaan tak terduga dari mama meski seolah telah diucapkan dengan tidak serius.

"Kami baik-baik saja." Aku duduk di bangku tinggi menghadap ke meja kayu yang memanjang sambil membawa gelas berisi air. Di seberang meja terdapat kompor empat tungu dengan penyedot asap di atasnya. Dapur ini dibuat bergaya bar. Kami biasanya duduk dan mengobrol di bangku-bangku yang berjajar sambil memperhatikan Mama memasak. Ini tempat favoritku setelah kamar.

"Kenapa dia jarang ke sini?" Tanya Mama lagi, masih tak puas dengan jawaban singkatku.

"Jin lagi sibuk, Ma," kataku singkat. Aku meneguk air putih mendadak terasa berduri tanpa kutahu penyebabnya.

"Sibuk ya. Lalu, kapan kira-kira kalian akan menikah? Sudah pacaran terlalu lama."

_Deg_, jantungku nyaris berhenti berdetak. Untung saja air di mulutku tidak sampai muncrat ke mana-mana. Sekali pun sebelumnya Mama mengusikku dengan soal pernikahan. "Tidak dalam waktu dekat ini, Ma. Jin masih ingin memantapkan kariernya dulu," dustaku.

Mama menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa kudengar dengan jelas.

"Kenapa, Ma?"

"Mama rasa kamu harusnya mulai serius memikirkan pernikahan. Usia pacaran kalian sudah cukup panjang. Rasanya lebih dari cukup untuk saling mengenal. Atau, mungkinkah kalian masih belum yakin satu sama lain?" suara Mama ditingkahi suara air bergolak di atas kompor. Aku tak memberi respon.

"Siapa Kazune?" Mama melontarkan pertanyaan lain yang tak kalah mengajutkan.

"Teman. Tadi malam aku ke vilanya," akhirnya aku merasa tidak perlu menyembunyikan siapa Kazune. Mama pasti sudah banyak mendengar. Kalau tidak, tentu pertanyaan itu tak akan meluncur dari bibirnya. Aku tidak khawatir dengan reaksi Mama karena beliau percaya anak-anak perempuannya bisa menjaga diri dan tidak akan melakukan hal-hal yang dapat merugikan diri sendiri.

"Untuk apa? Kamu tertarik padanya? Kenapa tidak kamu minta dia yang datang ke sini saja?"

"Kami tidak berdua," jelasku tergesa. "Mama jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh! Aku tidak melakukan sesuatu yang tidak baik."

Lalu, aku mulai menjelaskan tentang Suzune. Juga asal mula perkenalan kami. Akan tetapi, aku tidak melihat adanya keterkejutan diwajah Mama. Firasatku benar, Mama memang sudah tahu.

"Kamu tertarik padanya?" ulang Mama. Aku bisa melihat senyum di bibirnya. Senyum yang menakutkan untukku.

Untuk meredam kegugupan, aku melepas tawa. Benarkah aku tertarik pada Kazune? Aku sangat yakin dengan jawabannya. Tidak. Tapi, itu saat pertemuan pertama. Sekarang? Entahlah. Tapi, apakah ganjil jika aku tiba-tiba memiliki sejumput rasa simpati padanya? Bukan apa-apa. Hanya sekedar karena wajah tampan yang dimilikinya. Dan, mata birunya itu. Dan kemudian, sikap lembut yang kadang bisa muncul dan menghangatkan, di balik arogansinya.

"Tidak, Ma. Aku hanya tertarik pada Suzune. Mama kan tahu, seumur hidup aku tidak pernah dekat dengan anak kecil. Lalu, tiba-tiba saja ada yang selalu menempel dan memegang tanganku. Aku merasa istimewa di depannya," aku terkenang wajah lucu itu dan mulai bercerita tentang _brownies_ keju.

"Kasihan anak itu, menjadi korban perpisahan orang tuanya. Cobalah kamu undang mereka ke sini."

"Untuk apa?" Tiba-tiba rasa cemas merayapi pembuluh venaku. Apa yang diceritakan saudara-saudaraku kepada Mama?

"Loh kok untuk apa? Mama dan Papa selalu ingin mengenal semua teman-teman kalian. Ajak mereka sarapan di sini. Mungkin bisa membuat Suzune lebih gembira. Di sinikan, cukup ramai. Kalau Cuma di villa dengan pengasuh dan papanya, pasti dia kesepian. Lagian, kamu kan punya janji untuk membuatkan _brownies_ lagi."

"Sekarang?" aku hampir tak percaya.

"Iya, sekarang. Mumpung Mama masak rada banyakan."

Mengundang Suzune mungkin masih masuk akal, tetapi mengundang Kazune? Itu di luar perkiraan.

"Karin, Mama Cuma pingin kenal dengan pengusaha terkenal itu. Kata Kira dia sangat tampan. Oh ya, matanya biru ya, benarkah itu?" ada nada menggoda di suara Mama yang membuat dahiku mengernyit.

"Kira pasti bicara yang macam-macam. Sudahlah, Ma, jangan dengarkan dia! Dia dan Miyon sering berlebihan," tangkisku asal.

Sekuat apapun aku menolak, Mama berusaha membujuk dengan lebih dahsyat lagi. Lengkap dengan kalimat lembut yang sangat masuk akal. Manusia kerap beraksi frontal terhadap kata-kata bernada keras, kan? Tapi, menghadapi kelembutan? Kita sering tak berdaya.

"Baiklah, Ma," aku akhirnya menyerah, pasrah. Tunduk menurut pada kehendak Mama.

"Telepon sekarang, ya?" desak Mama lagi. Aku tak kuasa membantah.

* * *

Dan, di sinilah kami berada.

Aku dan Kazune mengapit Suzune. Kira, Himeka, dan Michi duduk di depan kami. Lalu, Mama dan Papa duduk berpisah di kepala meja. Meja makan berkursi delapan ini terisi penuh. Sesekali aku melirik Kazune, mencari sisa-sisa kekesalannya kemarin malam. Tidak ada. Nol. Laki-laki itu tampak begitu "Normal".

Mama menyambut Suzune bagai cucunya sendiri, mencium pipinya dengan hangat. Menjabat tangan Kazune dengan begitu bersemangat hingga membuatku malu. Papa jauh lebih santai. Nyaris tanpa ekspresi saat berjabatan dengan Kazune. Datar. Tapi, penuh perhatian.

Himeka nyaris noraknya dengan Mama. Matanya terang-terang bersorot penuh kekaguman, hingga aku berbisik di telinganya, "Michi bisa mati cemburu ntar!" Untungnya, Michi tampak sangat memaklumi tingkah istrinya. Dia bersikap ramah pada Kazune.

Kira lebih santai, hanya saja berulang kali aku memergokinya berbisik-bisik dengan Himeka. Dia pun sesekali mencubit pelan pipi Suzune dengan gemas. Untung saja hari ini Miyon tidak turut "meramaikan" suasana. Aku tidak akan bisa membayangkan bagaimana sikapnya melihat ini.

Tidak banyak tercipta perbincangan di meja makan. Semua tampak menikmati masakan Mama yang benar-benar memanjakan lidah penikmatnya.

"Bagaimana nasi uduk Tante? Enak, tidak?" Mama menatap Kazune dengan mata berbinar.

Dengan antusias, Kazune mengangguk mantap, "Sangat enak, Tante." Jempolnya mengudara. "Terima kasih sudah mengundang kami hari ini. Kebetulan, nasi uduk makanan kesukaan saya."

Bibirku membulat, melonggo. Makhluk ini bisa tampil begitu sopan di depan Mama! Seolah-olah orang yang selama ini berdebat denganku bukanlah dirinya. Tidak ada setitik pun jejak laki-laki sombong di awal perkenalan kami.

Papa mengajak Kazune dan Michi ke ruang tamu, meninggalkan meja makan yang harus egara dibereskan. Mama memberi keistimewaan untuk ku hari ini. Aku diminta untuk menemani Suzune sementara Mama mngurus pesanan _brownies_ yang biasanya menjadi tanggung jawabku.

Tapi, aku tak bisa berjauh dari dapur _brownies_. Bukankah kemarin aku sudah menjanjikan sekotak _brownies_ klasik untuk pria kecil yang menawan ini? Dan, tidak ada alasan untuk tidak menepatonya.

Aku berjongkok, memegang tangan Suzune yang halus. "Suzune, mau tidak menemani tante membuat _brownies_?" tanyaku lembut. Mata hijaunya memandangku penuh semangat. Membuatku terdorong dan mengelus pipinya.

"Mau?" aku nyaris harus selalu mengulangi pertanyaan padanya. Suzune terlalu sering menatapku berlama-lama tanpa memberi jawaban apapun. Hanya memandangku. Tapi, aku tidak keberatan.

Kini, kepalanya mengangguk mantap.

_Tanganku terulur ke arahnya dan Suzune segera menyambut dengan paras penuh semangat. Bibirnya mengukir senyum. Dia pun tak keberatan saat aku memakaikan celemek yang tentu saja kebesaran di tubuh mungilnya. Dia bahkan tertawa kecil. Aku mulai mempersiapkan semua bahan yang dibutuhkan. Terigu, telor, cokelat blok yang di tim, irisan almond, mentega…_

_Mama yang tadinya akan mengambil alih tugasku, justru tidak terlihat di dapur __brownies__. Aku curiga, jangan-jangan Mama sedang menguntit Kazune di ruang tamu bersama yang lain. Hanya ada para karyawan di sana, dengan segala kesibukannya masing-masing. Keriuhan khas sebuah dapur yang sedang memenuhi pesanan dalam jumlah lumayan. Aku menikmatinya._

_"Tante membuat__ ini khusus untuk Suzune," kataku saat mengambil mikser. Suzune mengangguk lagi. "Suzune mau berapa kotak?" tanyaku. Dengan cepat Suzune mengarahkan telunjuk kanannya ke arahku._

_"Cukup satu?"_

_Ada anggukan lagi._

_"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sekarang kita mulai, ya," kuelus kepalanya dan siap berkutat dengan __brownies__._

_Aku mendudukan Suzune di sebuah bangku tinggi yang memungkinkannya melihatku bercampur adonan hingga "menyulapnya" menjadi __brownies__ lezat favoritnya._

_"Ini akan jadi __brownies__ istimewa," gumamku. Aku pun tenggelam dengan kesibukan, sementara Suzune memperhatikan dengan antusias._

_Saat menunggu __brownies__ siap keluar dari oven, tiba-tiba Suzune menyentuh lenganku sekilas._

_"Ada apa, Sayang?" aku merendahkan tubuh sehingga eajah kami berhadapan._

_Suzune mengacungkan jempol kanannya ke arahku. Aku tertawa melihatnya. Anak itu sepertinya sedang memujiku._

_"Maksudnya apa? Tante Karin pintar membuat __brownies__ enak, ya?"_

_Suzune mengangguk. Entah mengapa, ada dorongan untuk memeluk Suzune dan mengecup puncak kepalanya. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku melakukannya. Ketika kuangkat wajah, ternyata Kazune sedang berdiri diambang pintu, bersama Mama dan Kira. Ketigannya terpana menatapku._

_Kazune mendekap tanpa bicara. Hanya saja, aku bisa melihat ada sorot asing yang sempat berkelebat dimatanya. Hanya sekejap, hingga aku nyaris mengira kalau itu hanya ilusiku saja. Tapi, di lain pihak, aku sendiri yakin kalau aku memang melihatnya._

_"Wah, Suzune memakai celemek. Punya siapa ini?"_

_Suzune menunjuk ke arahku dengan telunjuknya. Kazune tersenyum lembut. Sangat lembut, malah. (Kayak bolu. Nggak deng canda :D)_

_"Suzune sudah mau pulang?" tanyanya sambil menatap putranya lurus-lurus._

_"Suzune sedang membantuku membuat __brownies__. Ini sebagai ganti yang kemarin. Jangan pulang sekarang! Sebentar lagi matang. Aku kan, sudah berjanji akan membuat __brownies__ untuknya," aku yang menjawab. Suzune tampak senang dengan reaksiku. Ada senyum tipis yang terukir di bibirnya._

_Kazune memandang ke arahku dengan mata birunya yang tampak menawan, "Kamu tidak perlu melakukan itu…"_

_"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa," bantahku sambil mengerling penuh konspirasi kea rah Suzune. Kazune hampir seperti termangu untuk beberapa detik, tapi dia tak mengatakan apa-apa._

_"Ya, sudah! Kalau begitu, Papa ke depan lagi, ya?" akhirnya kalimat itu yang meluncur dari bibirnya. Lalu dia menoleh ke arahku, "Aku takut dia akan merepotkanmu di sini."_

_Aku tertawa kecil, kepalaku menggelengg, "Tidak, sama sekali tidak merepotkan. Dia anak yang baik."_

_Suzune tiba-tiba menarik tangan Kazune untuk mendekat. Kepalanya menggeleng. Anak itu tidak memperbolehkan papanya meninggalkan dapur __brownies__. Aku ingin tertawa melihat Kazune yang tampan dan rapi berada di antara jajaran tepung dan teman-temannya. Pemandangan yang sangat kontras. Bahkan, para pegawai pun menghentikan kegiatan mereka beberapa saat hanya untuk menatap laki-laki itu demikian lekat. Terutama yang berjenis kelamin sama denganku._

_Aku melirik kea rah pintu dengan canggung, Mama dan Kira sudah menghilang entah sejak kapan._

_"Nih pakai!" aku menyerahkan sebuah celemek yang masih terlipat pada Kazune. Keningnya berkerut dan tampak sangat enggan enerima benda itu. Bibirnya cemberut dan terlihat kesal._

_"Bajumu bisa kotor nanti," aku agak mendesak. "Itu celemek bersih yang baru saja dicuci."_

_"Bukan begitu! Aku sangat yakin kalau celemek ini bersih. Tapi, apa tidak ada yang warna 'normal'?" protesnya. Celemek itu memang berwarna pink. Bukan warna idaman para lelaki. (Oke coba kita bayangkan Kazune pake celemek pink. *ngayal*ngayal*ngayal*dilempar sepatu sama Kazune*mimisan*the end*)_

_"Tidak ada, yang lain dipakai atau belum dicuci."_

_"Ternyata kamu cocok dengan warna pink," aku tak tahan juga untuk tidak menggodanya._

_"Aku tahu, kamu pasti sengaja melakukan ini," geramnya sambil menatapku penuh dendam._

_"Astaga, tentu saja tidak! Atau, kamu mau bertukar celemek denganku?" imbuhku sembari menunjuk kea rah celemekku yang kotor. Tanpa bertanya pun aku suah tahu jawabannya. Hanya saja melihat laki-laki itu marah tapi tak berdaya mengekspresikannya membuatku dipenuhi kepuasan yang aneh._

_"Memangnya kenapa sih dengan pink?" gangguku lagi, tentu dengan wajah tak berdosa._

_"Tidak apa-apa," cetus Kazune singkat._

_Tapi, aku bisa melihat rahangnya bergerak-gerak._

_"Kamu marah?"_

_"Tidak, Edlyn! Aku sangat bahagia hingga nyaris mati. Aku akan memberi 'hadiah' untukmu atas semua kesenangan ini."_

_Tawaku benar-benar pecah. Bahuku terguncang-guncang, perutku sampai terasa sakit karenanya._

_"Kamu sangat senang ya?"_

_Aku masih tertawa dan tak menjawab pertanyaannya._

_"Hati-hati awas __brownies__ mu hangus!"_

_Ups, aku hampir lupa! Buru-buru aku membuka oven tanpa memakai sarung tangan yang biasa kupakai. Alhasil? Tanganku tak mampu melawan hawa panas yang keluar dari dalam oven sehingga memaksaku mundur karena kaget. Wajahku pucat pasi. Badanku hampir terjengkang kalau saja tidak ada Kazune yang sigap menahan tubuhku. Meski itu berarti kedua tangannya berada di bahu dan pinggangku, dan…nyaris memelukku._

_Aku jengah dan tiba-tiba wajahku terbakar. Tapi, aku tak sempat termangu dan bertatapan dengan sang penolong seperti di sinetron-sinetron. Aku menguasai diriku dalam waktu dua detik dan segera menjauh dari Kazune dan menyibukkan diri dengan __brownies__ yang harus kukeluarkan dari dalam oven. Dan, sesekali aku meringis menahan sakit karena sikuku sempat membentur sudut meja._

_"Setidaknya aku pantas mendapatkan ucapan terima kasih," sindir Kazune sambil kembali duduk di sebelah Suzune._

_"Aku tidak memintamu jadi pahlawan. Aku baik-baik saja."_

_"Baik-baik saja? Kamu berteriak histeris!"_

_"Aku tidak berteriak!"_

_"Tanyalah pada yang lain kalau tidak percaya!"_

_Aku sungguh yakin kalau tadi tidaka berteriak sama sekali. Tapi, melihat tatapan para karyawan, aku tahu kalau Kazune tidak mengada-ada. Namun, dengan keras kepala aku menolak untuk kalah._

_"Pasti karena aku kaget."_

_"Wah, berarti rasa kagetmu itu berdosis tinggi."_

_Aku baru saja akan membalas kalimat Kazune saat Mama tergopoh-gopoh memasuki dapur dengan wajah cemas._

_"Kamu kenapa? Terluka?"_

_Aku mengernyitkan alis dan sempat melihat sorot kemenangan di wajah Kazune._

_"Aku tidak apa-apa, Ma."_

_Mama tampak lega meski tangannya masih memegangi dada, "Jeritanmu membuat Mama hampir pingsang. Mama kira kamu terluka."_

_Aku menepuk tangan Mama sekilas dan menatap kedua bola matanya dengan lembut._

_"Aku tidak apa-apa."_

_Setelah Mama pergi, Kazune masih belum mau "melepaskanku"._

_"Benarkan kataku? Kamu menjerit hingga tujuh_ oktaf._ Mau menyaingi Mariah Carey."_

_Aku merasa lebih baik untuk tidak menanggapinya. Berargumen hanya akan membuatnya merasa puas. Sayangnya, lelaki itu tampaknya tak mengerti kata "mengalah"._

_"Edlyn, mana lebih sakit? Sikumu atau egomu?"_

_Aku sungguh ingin melemparkan oven besar itu ke wajahnya. Tapi, Suzune ternyata sudah membalaskan dendamku. Pria kecil itu menarik tangna ayahnya dan menatap Kazune galak. Wajah Kazune berubah. Takluk. Aku tidak bisa menahan tawa._

* * *

dam dam dam..

Gimana nih ceritanya? Biasa aja? Seru? Gak Jelas? atau makin bingungin?

Nyesel gak udah nunggu lama? Semoga enggak lah ya. He He He..

Udah dulu lah ya basa basinya hohoo. yang jelas saya menunggu reviewannya.

Oke minna, Ja Neeeeeeeeeeee...

#nb: Author dengan segenap hati mengucapkan Mohon maaf lahir dan bathin ya. Selamat dan semangat menjalani puasanyaaa:))) dan buat readers yab=ng udah review maaf ya nggak bisa balesin satu-satu tapi bagaimana pun aku udah baca dan terima kasih udah nyemangatin terus:)


End file.
